Monophobia
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: HumanContactPhobia yang dimiliki oleh Takumi perlahan menghilang, namun mengapa sikap Gii mulai berubah sejak liburan sekolah mereka? Mengapa sikap Gii begitu berubah dengan teman-temannya terkecuali dengan Takumi? Apa yang terjadi selama Gii kembali ke negara kelahirannya? ( Rat M untuk aman saja. Maaf untuk kesalahan pengetikan maupun bahasa )
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Monophobia**

Part : 1

Rat / Genre : M (untik amannya ) / Romance

A/ N : Aoi menggunakan character base on Manga dan tempat-tempatnya base on Dorama ( khususnya Shingyouji ^^ ) . Tapi jika berfikiran lain, tak apa ^^ Ide ini sebenarnya sudah sangat lama dan dengan skill yang semakin parah, mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan pengetikan maupun penggunaan bahasa.

**Pov : Hayama Takumi**

**-00START00-**

_"Takumi, sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu menyayangimu..." _

Ucapan sederhana namun mempunyai makna yang sangat mendalam untukku. Sebuah kalimat yang selalu dikatakan oleh sang kekasih setiap kali menghubungiku melalui telepon maupun pesan singkat. Setiap kali kudengar, membaca ataupun membayangkan kalimat tersebut, aku hanya dapat terdiam dalam senyumanku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat tidur lalu kembali menatap layar handphone berisi pesan singkat Gii yang jauh dia kirimkan melalui negara kelahirannya. Setelah cukup puas, akupun meletakan hanphoneku disisi bantalku lalu menutup kedua mataku perlahan.

Ya, liburan Shidou sudah berakhir dan besok pagi aku harus kembali ke asrama sebelum memulai aktivitasku. Seperti biasa, aku memilih 1 minggu lebih cepat dari pada jadwal seharusnya karena suasana maupun lingkungan yang kurang kusukai. Suasana tenang membuat perasaanku ikut terasa nyaman. Selain itu, aku sudah berjanji dengan teman-temanku untuk menghabiskan liburan bersama, terutama dengan Saki Giichi atau lebih sering kupanggil 'Gii', sang idola sekolah maupun kekasihku.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah merapikan barang-barangku lalu berpamitan dengan kedua orangtuaku sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan menuju stasiun. Rasa sedih maupun senang bercampur menjadi satu. Senang karena aku dapat keluar dari suasana tidak nyaman didalam keluargaku ini dan rasa sedih setiap kali melihat ibu yang memalingkan pandangannya kepadaku. Hanya ayah yang mengantarku hingga stasiun dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang sebagai tambahan untuk perjalananku.

Perjalanan menuju asrama Shidou memakan waktu lebih dari 3 jam karena adanya keterlambatan akibat cuaca. Secara tidak sengaja, akupun bertemu dengan salah junior sekaligus teman baikku, Shingyouji Kunimitsu. Dua tas kecil ditangan kirinya dengan sebuah tas ransel dipunggungnya, dia berlari perlahan mendekatiku. Penasaran, akupun langsung menanyakan isi kedua tas tersebut.

"Kue buatan nenekku itu nomor satu, Hayama-san! Jadi aku minta dibuatkan lebih banyak untuk dibagikan dengan kalian semua. Tapi, karena aku sudah lapar... jadi...," Shingyouji membuka salah satu tas yang berisi sebuah kotak makan bewarna hijau dan terdapat beberamacam kue kering didalamnya. "Silahkan, Hayama-san. Sekali makan, aku tidak tanggung kalau tidak bisa berhenti ya!" jelasnya singkat dengan wajah senangnya.

Tanpa ragu, akupun mengambil salah satu bentuk kue tersebut dan terasa campuran manis maupun asin yang bercampur menjadi satu. Bentuk kue ini sangat sederhana namun gula halus yang bercampur resep lainnya dan tertabur diatas kue ini membuat seluruh permukaan rongga mulut terlapisi oleh lapisan tersebut, Aku hanya dapat menutup kedua mataku untuk menikmati perasaan 'nyaman' dengan camilan ini.

"Bagaimana, Hayama-san? Enak bukan?," seru Shingyouji seiring memakan potongan kue berikutnya. Aku mengangguk dan kamipun menikmati beberapa potong kue sampai akhirnya kereta yang kami tunggupun datang.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami membahas kue kering buatan nenek Shingyouji maupun kegiatan yang kami lakukan selama liburan sampai akhirnya kami sampai ke stasiun terakhir dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan bus khusus menuju Shidou.

Sesampainya di asrama, kamipun berpisah untuk merapikan barang-barang kami sebelum berkumpul dengan teman-teman lainnya. Teman sekamarku, Misu Arata akan datang esok hari sehingga hanya aku, Shingyouji, Akaike, Gii dan Toshihisa yang akan berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama. Sekitar 1 jam lamanya, kuputuskan untuk menghirup udara segar sekaligus berlatih ditempat kesukaanku, rumah kaca di tengah taman Shidou.

Kuraih tas biolaku dengan jaket biruku lalu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah kaca. Suasana Shidou masih sangat sepi sehingga akupun dapat mendengar maupun melihat aktifitas hewan-hewan disekitar taman. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum menikmati suasana nyaman yang jarang kurasakan di taman ini.

"Hayama-kun," panggil seseorang dan kudapatkan seseorang yang tidak asing berjalan mendekatiku. Akaike Shouzo. "Bisa aku minta waktumu sebentar?"

Aku mengangguk dan kamipun duduk disalah satu bangku ditaman ini. Wajah Akaike terlihat sangat serius dan akupun hanya bisa terdiam untuk menunggu sampai dia angkat bicara.

"Hayama-kun, ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu dan kuharap kamu dapat tetap tenang." Raut bingung maupun penasaran tidak dapat kusembunyikan dan akupun hanya dapat mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban. "Kapan kamu terakhir kali menghubungi Giichi?"

Aku terdiam sejenak untuk kembali mengingat-ingat. "Hmm... Sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Ada apa?"

Akaike menutup kedua matanya sejenak dan kulihat kepalan kedua tangannya diantara kedua lututnya. "Hayama, maafkan sikap Gii jika dia nantinya akan lebih banyak diam maupun tidak bicara dengan dirimu."

Aku kembali terdiam dalam kebingungan. "Apa maksudnya?"

Akaike menggeleng. "Aku sendiri kurang mengerti masalah sebenarnya. Sejak Gii kembali ke Amerika untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya, aku sudah tidak mendapatkan kabar sama sekali sampai akhirnya Namiko, teman kami berdua sejak kecil, memintaku untuk mengawasi Giichi selama di Shidou. Sebenarnya sudah tiga hari yang lalu Giichi mulai tinggal dirumahku namun dia lebih banyak diam dan menyendiri."

Aku tercenga. "Eh? Apa Gii tidak cerita sama sekali denganmu, Akaike-kun?"

Akaike menggeleng. "Ayahku hanya memberitahuku bahwa Giichi menerima banyak tekanan di Amerika sehingga dia stress dan akhirnya seperti ini. Seperti apa jelasnya, hanya Giichi dan ayahnya yang tahu lebih lengkapnya. Semoga kamu mengerti itu, Hayama. Jangan sampai ' Haphephobia 'mu kembali lagi seperti sebelumnya."

"Haphephobia'? Apa itu, Akaike-kun?"

Akaike tersenyum. "Nama ilmiah phobiamu atau Giichi sering mengatakannya sebagai 'Human Contact Phobia'."

Aku mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban. Rasa bingung maupun penasaran yang mendominasi, kuputuskan untuk membatalkan rencana latihanku dengan menemui Giichi secara langsung. Akaike menyarankanku untuk menemuinya disaat jam makan malam dan memberitahu yang lainnya secara diam-diam. Akaike tidak mau sahabatnya menjadi ledekan maupun muncul gosip-gosip tidak baik mengenai Giichi.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, kuputuskan untuk menghubungi Toshihisa dan Shingyouji melalui sebuah pesan singkat, sedangkan Akaike memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Gii untuk menyusun beberapa rencana.

"Benarkah itu, Hayama-san? Mengapa bisa seperti itu?," seru Shingyouji setelah kujelaskan secara singkat mengenai keadaan Gii. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Tapi Hayama-san, apakah tidak sebaiknya Hayama-san langsung menemui Saki-senpai sekarang?"

Aku menggeleng kembali. "Akaike melarangku untuk menemuinya karena Gii masih dalam keadaan tidak stabil walaupun aku sendiri kurang mengerti situasinya."

Toshihisa yang duduk disebelah Shingyouji hanya menggeleng lalu menarik Shingyouji untuk duduk kembali. "Jadi Saki berubah sejak dia menemui ayahnya, bukan?," aku mengangguk. "Hmm, apakah... ada hubungannya dengan keadaan sekolah maupun..."

"...maupun?," sambungku ketika Toshihisa menghentikan perkataannya.

Toshihisa menatapku sesaat. "...aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, namun ini hanyalah dugaan saja," dia terdiam sesaat. "...mungkinkah ada hubungannya juga... dengan hubungan kalian?"

"Eh?," spontan diriku beserta Shingyouji secara bersamaan.

"Mengapa bisa seperti itu? Bukankah hubungan Hayama-san dengan Saki-senpai itu baik-baik saja?," tanya Shingyouji dengan penuh semangat sampai-sampai Toshihisa harus kembali mendorong Shingyouji untuk memberikan jarak dengannya.

Toshihisa mengangguk dan menatap kami secara bergantian. "Sebelum liburan, secara tidak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan Saki melalui telepon genggamnya. Saat itu aku baru saja selesai kelas matematikaku dan berencana untuk kembali ke asrama, lalu aku melihat Saki dibelakang kantin sedang menelepon. Raut wajahnya begitu serius sehingga akupun penasaran dan mendekatinya..."

Aku tertawa perlahan. "Toshihisa, bukankah itu namanya 'menguping'?"

Toshihisa hanya melemparku dengan bantal sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kudengar suara Saki meninggi dan dari kalimat yang kudengar, sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya." Kami berdua menatapnya penuh pertanyaan. "Y-ya... aku mendengar Saki berbicara dengan bahasa inggris... jadi..."

Shingyouji maupun diriku hanya bisa kembali tertawa mendengar penjelasan singkatnya karena kami mengetahui bagaimana kemampuan bahasa inggris Toshihisa sebenarnya. Setelah cukup puas, kami kembali terdiam dan fokus dengan masalah. Kali ini Shingyouji yang angkat bicara. Ah, lebih tepatnya dikatakan sebagai 'berbisik' dari pada 'berbicara'.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini Hayama-san menginap dikamar Saki-senpai?," tidak hanya aku, Toshihisa ikut tercenga lalu menatapku. "Hayama-san, bukankah lebih baik Hayama-san langsung menanyakan masalahnya kepada Saki-senpai sebelum anak kelas satu dan lainnya sudah mulai masuk sekolah?"

"Ya, Takumi. Lebih baik kita batalkan saja acara menginap bersama dikamarku dan fokuskan saja dirimu bersama dengan Saki. Bagaimana?"

Aku menatap Shingyouji dan Toshihisa secara bergantian lalu mengangguk perlahan. "Terima kasih semuanya. Maaf sudah merusak rencana secara tiba-tiba."

Shingyouji tertawa dan mengancungkan tangan dengan tanda 'V' kearahku. "Tenang saja, Hayama-san. Kami mengerti karena kita semua adalah sahabat, bukan?"

"Perkataan Shingyouji itu benar, Takumi. Aku sebagai kakakmu ingin melihat senyum diwajah kalian berdua. Aku tidak ingin kesalahan terjadi lagi dan Takumi," Toshihisa menatapku dengan tajam. "...kalau Gii sampai menyakitimu lagi, biarkan aku untuk memukul wajah tampannya itu! Bagaimana?"

Aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengar permintaannya itu. Sejak Gii menjadi kekasihku, sikap Toshihisa menjadi lebih protektif kepadaku. Ya, dia melakukan itu karena dia sudah menganggapku sebagai adik sekaligus sahabatnya. Begitu juga dengan Shingyouji yang sudah menganggapku sebagai sahabat walaupun kami berbeda usia, dan terlebih kekasihnya, Misu Arata, menjadi teman sekamarku sejak aku memasuki tahun ke tiga di Shidou.

Perbincangan dengan Toshihisa maupun Shingyouji membuat waktu terasa sangat cepat. Warna langit perlahan mulai berganti hingga akhirnya mereka berpamitan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing sebelum bertemu di sebuah kafe yang sudah kami janjikan bersama. Akupun mulai merapikan barang-barangku yang masih terbengkalai, membersihkan diri lalu segera bergegas menuju kafe.

DIsaat aku hendak mengunci pintu kamarku, teman sekamarku, Misu Arata berjalan mendekatiku lalu spontan akupun langsung membukakan pintu kamar. Misu hanya tersenyum melihat sikap kikukku yang sebenarnya aku sendiripun tidak mengerti dengan sikap anehku ini.

"Hayama, kamu bisa pergi duluan untuk menemui Saki karena aku punya kunci duplikat kamar ini," ucap Misu seiring meletakan tas ranselnya diatas meja lalu menatapku yang masih diam membatu didepan pintu kamar.

Aku mengangguk dan mengerti dengan maksud perkataannya. Selain ingin memberikan kebebasan kepadaku, Misu sendiri tidak suka jika ada seseorang didekatnya ketika dia dalam proses merapikan barang-barangnya, namun akan menjadi cerita lain jika orang yang mengganggunya itu adalah Shingyouji.

Tepat disaat aku bergumul dengan pemikiranku, Shingyouji berlari perlahan mendekatiku sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Hayama-san! Mau berangkat sekarang? Ah, semoga saja kita bisa langsung makan karena aku sudah sangat lapar!," gerutunya seiring menepuk perutnya beberapa kali.

Melihat tingkah lakunya, aku hanya bisa tertawa lalu menginformasikan bahwa sang idolanya sudah datang dan kini berada dikamar, masih dalam proses merapikan barang bawaanya. Shingyouji terlihat bersemangat dan sepertinya rasa laparnya sudah tidak dia rasakan lagi. Akhirnya dia berpamitan denganku lalu berjalan cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamarku untuk menemui Misu.

Kulanjutkan perjalanku sampai akhirnya secara tidak sengaja akupun berpapasan dengan seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi sedang duduk disalah satu bangku di lobby asrama. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat namun langkahku terhenti disaat kusadari bahwa pandangan orang yang kini dihadapanku... tidak fokus maupun tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Perlahan, kucoba memanggil namanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. "G-gii...? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Gii masih terdiam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Kucoba lagi untuk memanggil namanya seiring kulambaikan tanganku dihadapannya, dan tiba-tiba saja dia menatapku lalu menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

Rasa bingung membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. Kutahan tubuhku setengah duduk karena Gii melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku. Tidak ada kata yang dia keluarkan selain menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku dan perlahan... kurasakan baju biru polos beserta jaket putihku mulai lembab dan tubuhnyapun perlahan bergetar.

Takut keadaannya semakin memburuk, akupun melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada tubuhnya dan perlahan mengusap rambut beserta punggungnya. Gii dalam keadaan seperti ini seperti anak kecil yang baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Namun rasa pegal pada kedua kakiku, memaksaku untuk mengubah posisi sejenak sehingga akupun duduk disisi kirinya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"A-ah, Aka-," ucapku tanpa suara disaat kulihat Akaike mulai turun dari tangga namun dia menempelkan telunjuknya didepan mulutnya sebagai tanda bahwa aku harus tetap diam seakan tidak melihat dirinya. Akaikepun memberikan tanda bahwa dia akan segera ke kafe dan memberitahu lainnya mengenai situasi ini. Akupun mengangguk perlahan dan tidak lama kemudian sosok Akaikepun menghilang dari padandanganku.

Fokus pikiranku kembali pada Gii yang masih terdiam dan terasa pelukannya yang semakin erat. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya dan dia hanya diam bersandar pada bahuku. Kucoba perlahan memanggil namanya seiring memberikan jarak antara kami berdua. Ketika kulihat wajahnya, akupun tidak dapat menutupi rasa terkejut maupun rasa sedihku dihadapannya.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah yang ditandai oleh warna hitam disekitar matanya. Jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, tubuhnya lebih kurus dari terakhir kali kami bertemu. Ada sesuatu terjadi selama dia pulang dan aku harus tahu alasannya!

"G-gii? Ada apa dengan dirimu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama kamu pulang?," tanyaku tanpa basa-basi seiring kuelus rambut beserta wajahnya. Air mata Gii kembali mengalir dan kali ini dia hanya menunduk dan menutup kedua matanya. Tanpa kata, akupun kembali memeluk tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya.

Sejak aku mengenal Gii, baru pertama kalinya aku melihat keadaan dirinya yang begitu lemah dan berantakan seperti ini. Sikap tegas, wibawa, santai dan terkadang menyebalkan sudah dia tunjukan kepadaku. Tetapi sikapnya yang begitu lemah membuatku semakin menyayangi dirinya.

"Gii, selama ini kamu selalu mendengarkan keluhanku. Sekarang, apakah kamu mau menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku?," tanyaku perlahan disaat Gii kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku. Gii terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk perlahan sebagai jawaban.

Sebelum dia angkat bicara, dia kembali memelukku dengan erat seakan memberikan tanda bahwa 'beban' yang dia pikul begitu berat dan sudah tidak dapat dia sampaikan melalui kata-kata. Tanpa henti, tangan kiriku mengusap punggungnya berharap akan membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang dan dapat mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya.

"Ta-takumi...," ucapnya sesaat dengan suaranya yang cukup...parau. "...ka-kamu...tidak akan meninggalkanku, bukan? Apa...apakah kamu akan meninggalkanku jika aku tidak dapat memberikan sesuatu kepadamu?"

Tubuhku terhentak dengan pertanyaannya. Semua pertanyaannya terkesan konyol namun kuketahui bahwa dirinya sedang berkecamuk dengan perasaan maupun pikirannya. Kupeluk erat tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalaku diatas kepalanya seperti sebuah harta yang tidak akan kuberikan kepada siapapun.

"Gii, bukankah kamu pernah mengatakan bahwa kamu menerimaku bukan karena latar belakang maupun masa laluku? Tetapi karena diriku bukan?," Gii hanya terdiam dan eratan pelukannya menggantikan jawaban darinya. "...tidak hanya dirimu, akupun menerimamu bukan karena latar belakang ataupun karena kamu sudah berhasil menyembuhkan penyakitku. Aku menyayangimu karena dirimu, Gii..."

Gii melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. "Benarkah?"

Senyuman beserta helaan nafas hanya dapat kuberikan kepadanya. Wajahnya kini terlihat seperti anak kecil membuatku semakin merasa gemas kepadanya. Kusentuh wajahnya lalu kukecup perlahan pipi beserta bibirnya sebagai ganti jawaban dariku. Setelah beberapa saat, kuelus kembali kepalanya dan berkata,

"Bagaimana kalau kita segera ke kafe untuk makan malam. Gii? Bukankah kamu mempunyai 'black hole' dalam perutmu? Tidak enak juga dengan yang lainnya jika mereka sudah menunggu kita dari tadi..."

Gii hanya terdiam lalu mengangguk perlahan seiring senyuman kini terukir di wajahnya. Rasa lega membuatku tersenyum kepadanya dan kamipun segera bergegas menuju kafe.

Sepanjang perjalanan kusadari perubahan sikap Gii yang begitu drastis. Tanpa kata, dia menggenggam lengan jaketku seperti anak kecil yang takut tersesat. Kuhentikan langkahku dan menatapnya sesaat. "Gii? Kamu... sakit?," ucapku seiring kupegang keningnya namun tidak ada terasa hangat maupun dingin. Tanda bahwa tubuhnya baik-baik saja.

Gii terdiam menatapku dan akupun hanya bisa ikut terdiam dalam kebingunganku. Sesampainya di kafe, kamipun segera menemui keempat teman-teman kami yang sudah memakan makanan mereka terlebih dahulu. Toshihisa melambaikan tangannya padaku dan akupun duduk disisi kanannya beserta Gii yang duduk disisi kananku.

"Gii, bagaimana perasaanmu?," tanya Akaike yang duduk didepan Gii setelah meneguk minumannya. Gii hanya mengangguk dan kurasakan tangan kirinya yang meraih jaket tangan kiriku ketika aku mendengarkan penjelasan menu melalui Toshihisa.

Terlihat wajah Akaike dan Shingyouji yang begitu bingung dengan perubahan sikap Gii. Misu dan Toshihisa menatapku sebagai ganti pertanyaan mereka, namun aku hanya dapat penggeleng karena aku sendiripun masih tidak mengerti dengan situasinya. Untuk mencairkan suasana, akhirnya kupilihkan menu makan malam untuk Gii seiring Shingyouji dan Toshihisa mulai saling berdebat mengenai rencana liburan.

Waktu yang terus berjalan membuat suasana semakin ramai namun keramaian tersebut terasa kosong karena adanya sesuatu yang menghilang diantara kami. Keceritaan maupun celotehan Gii menghilang begitu saja dan digantikan dengan keheningan yang diciptakan olehnya. Sesaat Misu memberikan tanda untukku untuk berbicara sejenak.

Tepat ketika aku beranjak bangun dari kursiku, tanggan Gii kembali menarik lengan bajuku dan menatapku. Kurasakan semuanya bergantian menatap Gii dan diriku. "Jangan kemana-mana...,"ucap Gii perlahan yang membuat mereka semua menatapku dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"G-gii... A-aku hanya ingin ke toilet saja. Tunggu sebentar disini, ya. La-lagipula disini ada Akaike, Toshihisa dan Shingyouji."

Gii hanya diam saja lalu kembali pada posisinya dan menundukan kepalanya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya hingga Misu memberikan kode kepadaku untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Kamipun menuju kamar kecil agar Gii tidak khawatir karena terlihat olehku arah pandangannya yang mengikuti kemanapun aku melangkah.

Misu berjalan mendahuluiku lalu melihat sekeliling agar tidak terlalu mencurigakan. "Hayama, ada apa dengan Saki sebenarnya?," geram Misu yang rasa penasarannya mulai tidak tertahankan olehnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Akaike-kun hanya memberitahuku kalau Gii lebih banyak diam sejak kepulangannya. Lalu tiba-tiba...," aku menghela nafas sejenak. "...diapun bertanya hal konyol lalu diapun bersikap seperti itu sejak kami keluar dari asrama."

Misu menghela nafas dan mulai mengerti dengan situasiku, lalu diapun tersenyum sesaat padaku. "Melihat dirinya, mengingatkanku dengan 'peliharaan'ku, Hayama..."

"Peliharaan?," tanyaku meyakinkan dan kusadari siapakah yang Misu maksudkan. "Lalu? Aku harus bagaimana, Misu?."

Misu terdiam sesaat lalu kembali menatapku serius. "Hayama, lebih baik mulai malam ini kamu tidur di tempat Saki. Cari tahu penyebab dan alasannya dia seperti itu. Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu bersama dengan Akaike, dan sebaiknya Shingyouji maupun Toshihisa selalu bersama dengan dirimu. Aku tidak ingin terjadi masalah ini semakin meluas..."

Mendengar penjelasannya membuatku menatapnya dengan senyuman maupun tawa yang kutahankan. "Misu, terima kasih banyak. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu..."

Misu memalingkan wajahnya dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih kepada Saki atas bantuannya waktu itu..." Masalah yang dimaksud adalah hubungan Misu dengan Shingyouji maupun Sagara-senpai. Walaupun Gii masih berhutang 3 bantuan kepadanya, namun Misu tetaplah Misu. Itulah mengapa kami tetap berteman walaupun sikap Misu maupun diriku sangatlah bertolak belakang, terlebih hubungannya dengan Shingyouji yang terlihat aneh. Bukan sebagai sebuah pasangan tetapi lebih kepada 'peliharaan dengan pemiliknya'.

Setelah menyelesaikan rencana dengan Misu, kami kembali kepada yang lainnya dan terlihat sikap dingin Gii dengan Toshihisa maupun Shingyouji, bahkan kepada sahabatnya sendiri, Akaike-kun.

"Gii, ayo kembali ke asrama," ucapku seiring menepuk pundaknya untuk menghilangkan lamunannya.

Gii mengangguk lalu tersenyum padaku dan terlihat raut wajahnya yang sangat bersemangat. Menatap wajah Gii yang masih duduk disisiku, membuat sebuah bayangan lain muncul dalam benakku. Gii dengan dua telinga yang berujung lancip diantara rambut coklatnya, dan ekor lebatnya mengibas-ngibas tanda bahwa dia merasa senang, seperti jenis husky ataupun serigala.

Keinginan lainpun muncul dibenakku untuk membelikan Gii sebuah kalung dengan... "Ah! Mengapa aku bisa berfikiran seperti itu...!," ucapku dalam hati dan tanpa mengundang perhatian, dengan segera akupun menarik Gii untuk segera bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu bergegas kembali menuju asrama.

**-00ENDPART100- **

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Monophobia**

Part : 2

Rat / Genre : M / Romance & Friendship

A/ N : thanks buat sudah membaca n mengreview cerita ini ^_^\

Desc : Gotou Shinobu

Pov : Saki Giichi

**-00START00-**

_"Jadilah yang terbaik maka semuanya akan berada ditanganmu, Giichi..." _

"Gii? Giichi? Saki Giichi?"

Bayangan gelapku menghilang seiring suara seseorang memanggil namaku dan ketika tubuhku terhentak sebagai jawaban, rasa khawatir maupun sedih tergambar pada wajahnya. Aku hanya dapat terdiam sebagai ganti jawaban untuknya.

"Gii? Kamu baik-baik saja?," tanyanya seiring menadahkan tangannya kepadaku. "Kunci kamarmu, Gii. Apa ada di Akaike-kun?"

Aku kembali terdiam dan mencoba mengingat-ingat, tetapi tidak ada sepotong ingatanpun yang terulang didalam pikiranku. Tepat didalam kebingunganku, seseorang berjalan mendekati kami dengan sebuah kunci di tangannya.

"Maaf, Hayama-kun. Aku lupa memberikan kunci kamar Giichi dan... Aku sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Misu. Aku setuju dengan rencananya dan mulai besok, aku akan coba bicarakan dengan Matsumoto-sensei sebelum menjadi masalah lain. Bagaimana?"

Takumi tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. Setelah menerima kunci pemberian Shouzo, kamipun segera masuk dan aku diminta olehnya untuk segera mengganti pakaianku untuk istirahat.

"Gii, aku kembali kekamarku untuk mengambil pakaianku se-," Takumi yang berdiri didekat pintu, tiba-tiba saja aku menarik dan memeluknya dengan erat. "G-gii? A-aku hanya mengambil pakaianku saja…"

Aku menggeleng. "Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku, Ta-takumi…" kurasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat dan seluruh tenaga dalam tubuhkupun menghilang hingga membuatku jatuh terduduk. Takumi yang dalam pelukanku ikut jatuh terduduk dan kedua tangannya dia lingkarkan padaku.

"Gii? Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kamu seperti ini?" Takumi terlihat bingung dan panik. Tangan kecilnya memegang wajahku dan menghapus air mataku. "Gii…? Ceritalah padaku. Jangan diam seperti ini terus menerus…"

Air mataku terus mengalir seiring kutatap wajahnya lalu kusandarkan kepalaku dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kurasakan kedua kakiku aku lipat dan kudekatkan pada dadaku. Mimpi buruk yang terus berputar didalam kepalaku membuatku tidak dapat berfikir jernih.

"Ta-takumi… u-untuk apa…untuk apa aku.. hidup…? Me-mengapa…a-aku tidak dapat…me-menjalankan…kehidupan…sesuai… keinginanku…?," ucapku terbatah-batah seiring isak tangis dan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"G-gii?"

Kepalaku terasa berat dan seluruh ingatan mengenai masa lalukupun kembali terlitas, membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat dan berteriak histeris. Takumi memelukku semakin erat sedangkan aku hanya dapat memegang kepalaku karena rasa sakit yang semakin tidak tertahankan. Akhirnya tanpa kusadari, akupun bangkit dan berlari kemanapun kedua kakiku membawaku pergi.

'…_Giichi, jadilah nomor satu dan membanggakan keluarga Saki…'_

"Mengapa? Mengapa aku harus menjadi yang utama?! Mengapa…mengapa…!"

'…_jangan mempermalukan keluarga Saki, Giichi! Kamu adalah sang penerus dan hentikan hubungan konyolmu itu! Papa sudah tentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganmu selanjutnya!...'_

"…tidak…tidak… hanya Takumi… hanya Takumi seorang yang akan menjadi pendampingku! Hanya Takumi!"

Sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh wajahku. Perlahan pandanganku mulai fokus dan kusadari bahwa Takumi menciumku perlahan seiring kedua tangannya yang masih memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Selain itu, wajahnyapun mulai basah karena air matanya yang ikut mengalir deras.

"Ta-takumi…?"

Tangan kanan Takumi menghapus air mataku dan walaupun dia bingung, dia tetap menunjukan senyuman terbaiknya kepadaku.

"Gii, hentikan… berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri…"

Kali ini aku yang terkejut dan kusadari bahwa kini aku berada dikamar mandi dan beberapa pecahan kaca kini berada diatas wastafel. Kulihat kepalan tanganku yang mulai memerah akibat luka maupun aliran darah kering. Kedua tanganku bergetar hebat walaupun rasa sakit tidak dapat kurasakan dengan jelas.

Takumi mengambil sebuah handuk basah lalu didekatkan pada kedua telapak tanganku. Seiring dia membersihkan lukaku, kurasakan air matanya perlahan membasahi kedua punggung tanganku.

"Gii… kumohon… kembalilah menjadi Gii yang kukenal…," ucapnya ditengah isak tangisnya. "…ceritalah, Gii. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya…"

Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutku. Setelah membersihkan luka ditanganku, Takumi menarikku keluar lalu mengajakku duduk dan bersandar disisi tempat tidur. Pandanganku masih kosong dan Takumi memberikan segelas air kepadaku. "Gii, minumlah untuk menenangkan dirimu..."

Aku menolak lalu Takumi akhirnya meletakan gelas tersebut diatas sebuah meja yang berada disisi ranjang. Takumi menatapku dengan penuh khawatir dan kembali memelukku seperti anak kecil. Kembali berbisik dan mencoba memintaku untuk memberikan penjelasan kepadanya. Kepalaku yang terasa berat membuatku bingung dalam berkata-kata.

"Takumi, aku... namaku... hanya tinggal namaku saja sekarang...," ucapku kacau dan Takumi hanya dapat melihatku dengan wajah bingungnya. "...kini aku bukan...anggota keluarga 'Saki' lagi..."

Kurasakan tubuh Takumi terhentak namun dia tidak berhenti mengelus kepalaku. "Berhari-hari mereka semua tidak perduli padaku... hanya memintaku untuk melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan...namun...namun...," kurasakan tenggorokanku mulai terasa berat. "...disaat...aku ingin kebebasanku... me-mereka semua menolakku. Mereka menghina bahkan tidak memperdulikanku...pa-padahal...a-aku...aku..."

Tanpa sepatah kata, Takumi hanya memelukku dengan erat dan kurasakan tubuhnya ikut bergetar. Isak tangis maupun kelemahan yang ada pada diriku menjadi beban untuknya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Takumi...," kini kutatap wajahnya dan perlahan menghapus air matanya. "...ku-kumohon...ja-jangan tinggalkan diriku... a-aku tidak ingin sendirian... kumohon...," ucapku dengan penuh kepanikan dan kurasakan kedua tanganku menggenggam bahunya dengan erat.

"Te-tenanglah, Gii... Aku tidak akan kemana-mana..."

Kurasakan kepanikan memenuhi pikiranku sehingga membuatku tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. "Semua... semuanya memalingkan wajahnya padaku... bahkan... keluarga Akaikepun... mereka... semuanya memalingkan wajahnya dariku... tidak ada seorangpun yang mau mendengarkan penjelasanku..."

"Be-benarkah itu?"

Aku mengangguk. "...aku sudah tidak mempunyai apa-apa lagi, Takumi... a-aku takut... takut mereka akan mengeluarkanku dari sini dan aku tidak mau itu..."

Kudekatkan kedua kakiku dan kutenggelamkan wajahku diantara kedua lututku. Kedua tanganku memegang kepalaku akibat rasa sakit yang sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Akhirnya tanpa kusadari pandanganku semakin berat seiring kucoba untuk bangkit dari posisiku dan perlahan kurasakan suara Takumi semakin menjauh dari telingaku...

Wajah tenang dengan kedua mata tertutup rapat seiring deru nafasnya yang tidak terburu-buru, membuatku merasa lega dan beban dalam pundakku terasa ringan. Kuelus rambut coklatnya dan menatapnya tanpa kusadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sudah berdiri disebelahku dengan penuh pertanyaan. Ya, aku menghubungi Akaike disaat Gii tiba-tiba saja pingsan dan spontan saja aku langsung menghubunginya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya, Hayama?," ucap Akaike seiring duduk disisi tempat tidur yang berada diseberangku. "Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku. "Ne, Akaike-kun. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan perkatannya. Apa maksudnya dia hanya tinggal 'nama'nya saja? Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya? Aku yakin kamu tahu sesuatu, bukan?"

Akaike terdiam dan menghela nafas sejenak. "Hayama, mungkin ini terdengar membingungkan namun percayalah bahwa tidak semua yang dikatakan oleh Giichi itu benar..."

Aku terdiam penuh pertanyaan disaat Akaike mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya lalu menghubungi teman-teman lainnya untuk segera berkumpul di kamar Gii walaupun jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Kurang dari 30 menit, semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu di kamar Gii.

"...Akaike, bisa kamu jelaskan mengapa memanggil kami semua? Ada apa dengan Saki?," ucap Misu ditengah keheningan dan kebingungan kami semua.

Akaike menggeleng sejenak lalu menatap kami satu persatu. "Situasi ini benar-benar membingungkan termasuk diriku. Yang kutahu, kini Giichi bukan anggota keluarga 'Saki' lagi..."

Kami semua terhentak kaget termasuk diriku. _'Jadi inilah mengapa dia mengatakan bahwa hanya namanya saja yang tersisa...?' _

"Lalu mengapa Saki- ah, Gii senpai bisa seperti itu?," sambung Shingyouji dan dengan hitungan detik langsung mendapatkan sebuah 'pukulan' pada punggungnya oleh Misu.

Akaike menghela nafas dan menatap Gii sejenak. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan ini, tapi jika sudah seperti ini...," kali ini Akaike menatapku dan diikuti oleh semuanya. "Sebenarnya Gii sudah menceritakan hubunganmu dengan Ayahnya, Hayama."

Tubuhku terhentak dan perasaan tidak enakpun mulai muncul. Tidak ada sepatah kata apapun keluar dari mulutku namun Toshihisa menggantikanku untuk berbicara. "...namun hubungannya dengan Takumi?"

Akaike mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban dan mulai menjelaskan. Walaupun dinegaranya sudah terbebas dengan aturan dalam memilih pasangan, namun Ayah Giichi menolak mentah-mentah bahkan sudah menjajikan seorang pasangan untuknya. Tentu saja Giichi menolak sehingga muncul keributan diantara mereka. Ibu Giichi hanya bisa terdiam walaupun beliau tidak memaksakan kehendak Gii untuk menjadikanku sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

Merasa tertantang, akhirnya Giichi diberikan tugas oleh ayahnya untuk mengungkapkan sebuah analisis dengan waktu singkat. Presentasi yang diberikan sebenarnya berjalan lancar namun dari beberapa pihak merasa tersaingi sehingga memberikan beberapa pandangan negatif kepada Ayahnya. Mendengar berita tersebut, Gii dikurung selama 1 minggu tanpa komunikasi.

Mengingat jadwal masuk sekolah dan hilangnya kabar mengenai Gii, akhirnya Akaike mencoba mencari tahu keberadaan Gii melalui ayahnya. Beruntung ayah Akaike mempunyai beberapa kenalan dan kerabat dengan Ayah Gii sehingga Akaike dapat membawa keluar Gii dari 'penjara' tersebut.

"...pandangan maupun pikirannya benar-benar kosong. Sering kali dia melamun dan tidak mendengar panggilanku. Hanya namamu, Hayama, yang selalu dia ucapkan... Melihat keadaannya seperti itu, ayahku sempat berencana mengirimnya ke rumah sakit...," jelasnya seiring dia menutup kedua matanya dan menghela nafas. "Ayahku benar-benar sulit di tebak!"

Kami semua menatap Gii yang masih tertidur pulas. Wajahnya yang begitu tenang menyimpan banyak sekali beban pikiran maupun mental. Aku hanya dapat terdiam dalam keheningan dan tanpa kusadari air mataku mulai mengalir membasahi wajahku.

"Hayama-senpai...," gumam Shingyouji seiring memberikan selembar tisu kepadaku. Aku mengangguk dan mencapkan terima masih kepadanya. "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

Akaike meneguk minumannya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Untuk sementara waktu, lebih baik kamu tetap bersama dengan dirinya, Hayama. Akan kucari tahu lebih jelas mengenai keluarganya dan semoga saja ini tidak berakhir panjang."

Misu yang duduk disebelah Shingyouji mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju. "Melihat keadaan seperti ini, lebih baik kamu mulai tidur dikamar ini, Hayama..." Misu terdiam sejenak. "...tetapi...," kami semua serentak menatap Misu. "...melihat keadaan Saki, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar ataupun membaca situasi seperti ini..."

"Benarkah?," tanya Toshihisa. Misu mengangguk dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan mencoba untuk membaca kembali beberapa buku yang pernah dia baca sebelumnya. Mengingat Misu akan melanjutkan pendidikan dibidang kedokteran, kejadian ini menjadi salah satu tantangan untuknya sebelum melanjutkan ditingkat yang lebih sulit lagi.

Waktu yang terus berjalan membuat tubuh kami semakin terasa lelah. Akhirnya Misu, Shingyouji dan Toshihisa memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Akaike memutuskan untuk tetap berada dikamar Gii untuk berjaga-jaga. Sebagai sahabat terdekatnya, kejadian ini menjadi sebuah pukulan tersendiri untuknya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 3 pagi dan udara dinginpun semakin menusuk kulit, namun kedua mata maupun pikiranku tidak dapat berhenti beraktifitas sehingga akupun terus berjaga bersama dengan Akaike. Suasana antara kami berdua benar-benar dingin. Tidak ada sepatah katapun terlintas dalam keheningan ini selain suara cangkir teh yang disiapkan oleh Akaike untukku.

"Hayama, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?," ucapnya seiring mengambil cangkir tehnya. Aku mengangguk perlahan dan menatap Akaike yang duduk diseberangku. "Sejauh mana hubungan kalian sebenarnya?," kurasakan wajahku memanas namun Akaike langsung melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "...ma-maksudku apakah kalian benar-benar serius untuk masa depan kalian?"

Aku mengangguk dan menunjukan sebuah cincin yang dimasukan pada sebuah kain dan dijadikan sebuah hiasan pada handphoneku. "Gii memberikan ini sebelum dia kembali menemui ayahnya. DIa berjanji akan memberikan sebuah kejutan padaku namun... aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya..." Akaike hanya terdiam dan kini akupun berbalik bertanya padanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja dia seperti itu?"

Akaike terdiam dan menatap Gii sejenak. "...mungkin dia terlalu lelah dan inilah bukti dari seluruh beban pikirannya..."

"Apa maksudmu, Akaike-kun?"

"Hayama, aku dan Gii sudah mengenalnya sejak kami masuk disekolah dasar. Prestasinya yang begitu gemilang tentu menjadi sebuah kebanggaan dan pusat perhatian. Terlebih dengan latar belakangnya yang begitu menggiurkan, tentu banyak sekali pemilik perusahaan yang berusaha mendekati perusahaan Saki melalui Giichi."

Aku mengangguk sebagai rasa persetujuanku dengan penjelasannya. Latar belakangnya yang begitu besar dan gemilang, membuat banyak sekali persaingan dan itupun kurasakan sejak memasuki tingkat akhir di Shidou.

Akaike menatapku sejenak dan meletakan kedua tangannya diatas kedua lututnya. "Hayama, apa kamu...pernah mendengar cerita mengenai ayahnya melalui Giichi?" Aku terdiam sejenak dan mencoba mengulang seluruh ingatanku. JIka diingat kembali, Gii paling tidak mau membahas maupun menceritakan mengenai masa lalunya, kecuali mengenai Akaike maupun perasaannya kepadaku. Akhirnya akupun menggeleng perlahan sebagai ganti jawaban untuknya.

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Akaike yang membuatku semakin merasa tidak enak padanya. "Hayama, sebenarnya hubungan Gii dengan ayahnya itu sangat buruk. Ayahnya memaksa Gii untuk melanjutkan bisnisnya sejak kecil, sehingga waktu untuk bermain bagi dirinyapun dibatasi..." Akaike diam sejenak dan menghela nafas. "...buruknya, setiap prestasi yang dibuat oleh Gii tidak pernah dilihat oleh ayahnya..."

Tubuhku terhentak karena terkejut. "Benarkah itu?" Akaike mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan ibunya?"

"Ibunya sendiri lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan teman-temannya. Oleh karena itu Gii lebih bermain bersama dengan pengurus rumah maupun seketaris ayahnya. Tidak jarang, Gii menginap dirumahku karena tidak ada orang dirumah. Sampai pada suatu kali Gii datang kerumahku dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, karena tiba-tiba saja Gii memohon untuk mengizinkan dirinya tinggal dirumahku... dan kini kejadian itu terulang kembali..."

Tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulutku. Mendengar seluruh penjelasan Akaike membuatku teringat pada cerita-cerita novel namun pada setiap cerita selalu berakhir dengan bahagia. Melihatnya dalam keadaan ini mengingatkan pada keadaan diriku sendiri. Sebuah trauma yang mendalam membuatku menjadi sosok 'aneh' dimata sekelilingku. Kini kejadian tersebut terjadi pada kekasihku dan aku harus dapat membantunya seperti dirinya yang selalu membantuku.

"A-akaike-kun, kalau kejadian ini memang terulang kembali, apa yang kamu lakukan disaat itu? Maksudku berapa lama sampai Gii bisa kembali menjadi normal?"

"Cukup lama. Namun Hayama, walaupun kejadian ini mirip seperti yang pernah kulihat, keadaannya saat ini lebih buruk dari yang kukira. Aku hanya berharap dia mau cerita, paling tidak dengan dirimu..."

Ditengah kebingungan kami, perlahan kami mendengar suara gumaman seseorang dan spontan kamipun segera mendekatinya. Wajah tidur Gii kini berubah dan sepertinya dia mengalami mimpi buruk. Takut terawa lebih dalam, kamipun berkali-kali memanggil namanya dan berharap dia segera bangun. Tidak sabar dengan situasi seperti ini, Akaike menarik kedua bahunya dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Perlahan senyuman terukir diwajahku disaat melihat kedua mata Gii mulai terbuka.

"Ta-takumi... Shouzo...," gumam Gii seiring menatap kami secara bergantian.

Akaike menghela nafas lalu melepaskan genggamannya pada bahu Gii. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Gii? Apa sudah lebih baik?" Gii hanya menunduk, menekuk kedua lututnya lalu menadahkan kepala diatasnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan ayahmu, Gii? Apa kamu berkelahi lagi dengannya?" Gii diam sejenak lalu membalas hanya dengan sebuah suara erangan. "Gii, coba kamu ceritakan pada kami. Bukankah selama ini kamu selalu cerita padaku? Apa kamu mau mebuat Hayama khawatir dan berbuat kesalahan seperti dulu lagi?."

"Maafkan aku, Takumi...Souzo...," nada suara Gii terdengar lemah sekali. "Aku hanya ingin mendapat pengakuan dari ayah, tapi selalu saja..." Bahu Gii kembali bergetar dan spontan kedua tanganku memeluk tubuhnya. Akaike mengangguk dan kembali menatap Gii.

"Lalu, mengapa ayahmu sampai mengurungmu berhari-hari?," sambung Akaike dengan nada seriusnya.

Isakan kembali terdengar namun Gii tetap berusaha menyampaikan apa yang dia pikirkan muapun dia rasakan. "...a-ayah...bermaksud untuk memisahkanku dengan Takumi... setiap kali aku menolak, ayah selalu memakiku hingga pikiranku semakin kacau. Ba-bahkan ayah berencana untuk menyakiti Takumi jika aku bersikeras untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini..."

Kami berdua terhentak. Aku hanya bisa menatap Akaike yang ikut terkejut dengan informasi dari sahabatnya itu. "...tetapi...aku terus menolak hingga akhirnya ayah memutuskan hubungan antara aku dan dirinya... ayah membuangku dan...dan... tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai keluarganya.. pa-padahal.. selama ini... a-aku... ingin mendapatkan pengakuan atas hasil kerja kerasku untuknya!"

"Jadi... karena itulah kamu di kurung dan dibiarkan dalam keadaan seperti itu?"

Gii mengangguk lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan memelukku seperti anak kecil. "A-ayah berfikir dengan mengurungku akan membuatku berubah pikiran. Namun setiap kali aku menolak, dia selalu saja memukul maupun memarahiku... dan terus mengatakan bahwa aku adalah 'aib' baginya..."

Geraman Akaikepun muncul yang terlihat dari kepalan tangannya dan memukul-mukul tempat tidur Gii sebagai pelampiasannya. "Orang itu...!" Mendengar marahan Akaike aku hanya dapat tertegun dan Akaike tersenyum padaku. "Aku dah Gii sudah berteman sejak kecil dan sejak aku mengenal ayahnya, aku langsung tidak suka dengannya.. Walaupun ayah sudah beberapa kali mengingatkanku untuk membiarkannya..."

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana, Akaike?," ucapku seiring melihat Gii yang kembali tertidur dalam pelukanku.

Akaike mengangguk dan mengusap punggung sahabatnya. "Kita jalankan dulu rencana yang kita diskusikan bersama. Hayama, tolong awasi Gii dan sebisamungkin dia tidak keluar dari pengawasanmu. Keadaannya seperti ini tidak menutup kemungkinan baginya untuk berbuat sesuatu diluar dugaan kita. Ingatlah bahwa Gii itu memang suka bertindak diluar dugaan kita." aku mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban.

**-EndPart2-**

R n R ... ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Monophobia**

Part : 3

Rat / Genre : M / Romance & Friendship

A/ N : thanks buat sudah membaca n mengreview cerita ini ^_^\ Ah, maaf saat update sepertinya salah memasukan data /\

Desc : Gotou Shinobu

**-00START00-**

**Pov : Hayama Takumi **

'Monophobia', rasa takut jita tidak ada seseorang disekelilingnya. Tidak ada rasa percaya diri maupun membutuhkan seseorang walaupun untuk keperluan pribadinya, semuanya itu harus ada seseorang yang menemaninya.

Penjelasan singkat Misu membuat diriku maupun Toshihisa mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban kami kepadanya. Buku berwarna coklat yang cukup tebal, diletakan diatas meja belajarnya lalu kembali duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dan menatapku. "Hayama, jadi bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Saat ini Akaike masih berada dikamar Gii untuk menemaninya beristirahat bersama dengan Shingyouji. Toshihisa ikut menatapku dengan rasa khawatir. "Seperti yang dibahas sebelumnya, aku sudah meminta izin untuk mulai tinggal di kamar Gii, tetapi..."

"...tetapi?," sambung Toshihisa.

"...apakah aku...dapat menyembuhkannya seperti dia menyembuhkan penyakitku ini? Selain itu, jika dia terus seperti ini, apakah aku masih bisa menemaninya sampai lulus nanti?," gumamku perlahan namun sebuah 'pukulan' kecil mendarat dikeningku. "Mi-misu-kun...?"

Misu menghela nafas dan menatapku geram. "Hayama! Yakinlah pada dirimu dan Saki! Ingat bagaimana perjuangan dirinya untuk selalu berada disisimu?! Kamu ini...," aku maupun Toshihisa hanya dapat terdiam melihatnya marah seperti ini. "Hayama, selama ini Saki selalu berusaha untuk membantu maupun menolongmu, bukan? Sekarang giliranmu untuk membantu dan menyembuhkan rasa 'percaya diri'nya itu. Ingat, ini untuk masa depan kalian berdua."

"Tenang saja, Takumi!," seru Toshihisa. "Aku, sebagai kakakmu akan selalu mendukung dan membantumu. Tenang saja!"

Aku tersenyum dan menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian. "Terima kasih banyak. Misu. Toshihisa. Aku akan berjuang karena inilah kesempatanku untuk membalas semua kebaikannya!"

Kueratkan genggamanku pada liontin yang tertutup baju putihku. Kuyakinkan diriku dan berusaha sebisa mungkin menolongnya walaupun aku mengerti rintangan apa saja yang sudah menanti didepan mata. Mencari jalan untuk menolong Gii dari 'mimpi buruk'nya tanpa mengundang banyak perhatian oleh murid-murid Shidou khususnya anak kelas satu.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang dan sebelum kembali ke kamar Gii, kubeli beberapa kotak susu maupun jus untuk Akaike maupun Shingyouji. Setibanya didepan kamar Gii, terdengar suara canda tawa yang membuatku merasa lega. Sepertinya keadaan Gii mulai membaik jika dibandingkan tadi malam.

"Yo, Hayama-senpai!," Shingyouji melambaikan tangannya seiring aku berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka semua yang masih bercanda gurau dibagian depan ruangan ini. Kuletakan seluruh kotak minuman di atas meja lalu duduk disebelah Shingyouji. "Hayama-senpai, aku minta yang ini, ya..." serunya dan langsung saja mengambil kotak jus kesukaannya. Baik diriku, Gii maupun Akaike hanya dapat tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Sayang sekali tidak ada Misu disini," sambung Akaike tiba-tiba dan langsung saja disambut dengan tatapan kesal oleh Shingyouji. Ya, jika ada Misu, sudah pasti Shingyouji akan mendapatkan 'hadiah' khusus oleh Misu.

Akaike dan Shingyouji yang mulai ribut dengan candaan mereka, tidak lupa akupun menawarkan kotak minuman kepada seseorang yang duduk diam dihadapanku ini. "Gii, piilhlah yang kamu suka..."

Sesaat kusadari bahwa aku membeli sekotak kopi dan beruntung akupun langsung mengambil kotak tersebut sebelum Gii mengambilnya. "Tidak, Gii. Kamu hanya boleh minum susu atau jus, dan tidak untuk kopi." Gii langsung saja terdiam dan menunjukan wajah sedihnya, menunjukan bahwa aku sudah mengatakan 'sesuatu' yang seharusnya tidak aku ucapkan. "Ti-tidak, Gii. Aku hanya tidak mau darahmu berubah menjadi hitam karena terlalu banyak minum kopi," ucapku terburu-buru dan kedua temanku langsung tertawa lebar.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Hayama," sela Akaike. "...tapi perkataanya itu benar, Gii. Liburan seperti ini sebaiknya kamu banyak istirahat dibandingkan mengkonsumsi kopi secara terus menerus. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu juga..." Gii mengangguk perlahan dan kini dia meraih sekotak susu dihadapannya. Melihatnya yang begitu tenang membuatku merasa lega.

Waktu terus berlalu membuat Akaike dan Shingyouji memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aktivirtas mereka. Akaike akan menemui Matsumoto-sensei dan menjelaskan keadaan ini sebelum murid lainnya kembali masuk kelas. Shingyouji akan menemui Misu untuk meminta bantuan dalam mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tidak ada tugas maupun pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk merapikan barang-barangpun maupun perlengkapan milik Gii. Kulihat sesaat bahwa Gii mulai tertidur diatas sofa miliknya sehingga akupun fokus dalam pekerjaanku ini. Sejam berlalu namun tiba-tiba saja disaat aku mencoba untuk membersihkan diriku, terdengar suara benda terjatuh dan dengan segera akupun mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Seseorang yang selalu terlihat penuh wibawa maupun daya tarik tersendiri, kini berada disudut ruangan dengan kedua tangan dilingkarkan pada kedua kakinya. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan dan tubuhnyapun bergetar hebat. Tanpa membuang waktu, akupun segera mendekati dan memanggil namanya.

"Ta-takumi...," ucapnya perlahan dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuhku. "Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri... A-aku...ta-takut..."

"Gii...," kubalas memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalaku diatas kepalanya. "Tenanglah, Gii. Aku tidak kemana-mana dan selalu disisimu. Aku hanya ingin membersihkan diriku saja setelah merapikan barang-barang milikmu maupun perlengkapan milikku..." kulepaskan pelukanku dan mengajaknya kedalam ruang tidurnya. Memintanya untuk duduk diatas tempat tidurnya karena letak kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari ruang tidurnya.

"Ka-kamu mau kemana?," paniknya disaat aku mau kembali memasuki kamar mandi miliknya.

"Tenang saja, Gii. Aku masih disini dan seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku hanya ingin membersihkan diriku saja... Tunggu sebentar, ya..." jelasku singkat namun kulihat tatapan Gii yang penuh rasa khawatir maupun takut. Terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang dia eratkan didepan dadanya dan tatapannya-pun tidak fokus. "Baiklah...," gumamku ketika aku menemukan sebuah ide. "Gii, kita akan tetap berbicara seperti ini. Bagaimana? Aku tidak akan menutup pintu kamar mandi ini sehingga kamu dapat mendengar suaraku. Bagaimana?"

Gii mengangguk dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dengan segera kubersihkan diriku secepat kubisa. Setelah 20 menit berlalu, kuajak Gii untuk mengganti pakaiannya sejenak dan mengajaknya berkeliling untuk menghirup udara segar. Udara sore hari ini cukup menyegarkan, tidak terlalu dingin maupun terlalu panas. Kuajak dirinya kesebuah tempat yang biasa kami gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Rumah kaca ditengah taman Shidou dipenuhi dengan berbagaimacam bunga maupun jenis tanaman lainnya yang tidak aku ketahui. Ouhai-sensei menjadikan rumah kaca ini sebagai tempat penelitiannya dan disinilah untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Sensei yang mengetahui situasi maupun kondisiku, mengizinkanku untuk menggunakan tempat ini sebagai tempat 'persembunyian'ku.

"Hayama-san? Saki-san? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?," panggil seseorang ketika aku dan Gii beristirahat disalah satu bangku di rumah kaca ini.

"Ah, selamat siang Ouhai-sensei," salamku dan Gii ikut menunduk sebagai salam kami kepadanya. "Maaf mengganggu. Aku hanya mengajak Saki-san untuk beristirahat saja..."

Ouhai-sensei terlihat bingung namun wajah lembutnya tetap diperlihatkan kepadaku. Selain kepala sekolah, Ouhai-sensei sudah mengetahui hubungan kami walaupun sebatas 'sahabat'. Sebelum aku kembali membuka mulut, seperti biasa Sensei selalu menawarkan teh maupun kopi kepada kami sebagai 'teman' dalam bercerita. Secara singkat, akupun menceritakan situasi dan kondisi Gii walaupun Gii sempat melarangku, tetapi aku tetap melakukannya karena aku sudah mengenal Sensei dengan baik.

"...jadi begitu masalahnya, ya?," Ouhai-sensei mengangguk perlahan. "...situasi yang cukup berat untuk seusia kalian, khususnya Saki-san...," beliau menepuk bahu kanan Gii dan Gii hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya. "Masalah dan kebutuhan orang tua sering kali dibebankan kepada anak-anak mereka. Padahal diusia seperti kalian seperti ini seharusnya lebih banyak bersenang-senang sebelum memasuki dunia 'dewasa'." Ouhai Sensei mendekatkan kursinya didepan kami berdua lalu menatapku. "Hayama-san, bolehkah Sensei bertanya sesuatu?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan dan menatapnya penuh kebingungan.

"Sensei bukannya ingin ikut campur, namun... bolehkan sensei bertanya sesuatu mengenai kehidupan pribadi kalian? Seperti yang pernah Sensei tanyakan mengenai orangtuamu, Hayama-san..."

Ya, hubunganku dengan sensei selain guru-murid, kini Senseipun sering mendengrkan ceritaku mengenai kedua orangtuaku. Berkat sensei, beban pikiran maupun pertanyaan seputar orangtuaku dijawab oleh beliau. Mendengar permintaannya, akupun mengangguk perlahan karena aku sudah percaya dengan beliau.

Ouhai sensei tersenyum kepadaku lalu menatap Gii seiring kembali meletakan tangannya pada pundak Gii. "Nah, Saki-san... bolehkan Sensei bertanya mengenai pekerjaan ayahmu?" Gii terhentak kaget dan terlihat bingung. "Mungkin sudah banyak sekali cerita mengenai latar belakang keluargamu, namun Sensei ingin mendengarkan langsung darimu. Bagaimana?"

Gii menatapku bingung namun aku hanya mengangguk perlahan seiring kugenggam tangan kirinya. Gii kembali menatap Sensei beserta diriku secara bergantian. Walau penuh dengan kebingungan, akhirnya Gii mulai angkat bicara mengenai latar belakang keluarga maupun masalah yang dihadapinya saat ini.

Aktivitas perusahaan, masalah maupun kelebihan dalam pandangan Gii maupun beban pikiran yang kini menghantuinya, semua itu diceritakannya dengan perlahan. Tidak jarang perkataan Gii tertahan karena nafasnya yang terasa berat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sebagai rasa dukungan, kulingkarkan kedua tanganku pada tubuhnya walaupun Sensei masih dihadapan kami berdua. Sensei tidak melarang bahkan memberikan kode kepadaku untuk melakukannya, sehingga Gii tetap bisa mengeluarkan segala beban pikirannya itu.

Disaat Gii mulai menceritakan masalah maupun pertengkaran dengan ayahnya, nada bicara Gii mulai tidak stabil dan terlihat panik. Seluruh pandangan maupun keinginannya bercampur menjadi satu sehingga banyak perkatannya yang tidak aku mengerti namun Sensei tetap mendengarkan dan memintaku untuk menahan tubuhnya dengan memeluknya.

Kedua tangan Gii terkadang dia lingkarkan padaku, terkadang dia lepaskan dan tidak jarang diapun memberontak, tetapi Sensei tetap memberikan kode kepadaku untuk tetap menahannya dan mengangguk bahwa tindakanku ini akan membuatnya lebih baik. Ketika arah pandangan Gii mulai kacau, Sensei memintaku untuk memanggil namanya seiring dirinya beranjak pergi untuk mengambil minuman yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduk kami.

"Tenanglah, Gii. Aku disini... Kamu tidak perlu takut karena tidak ada yang akan menyakiti diriku maupun dirimu...," gumamku pada telinganya sambil menepuk-nepuk maupun mengelus punggungnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ouhai-sensei kembali dengan sebotol minuman dan menuangkannya pada gelas kami. Sensei memintaku untuk membantu Gii meminum minumannya. Seperti anak kecil, Gii mengikuti seluruh arahanku dan perlahan deru nafasnya mulai stabil. "Terima kasih, Sensei...," Gii memberikan gelas miliknya kepadaku dan Ouhai-Sensei tersenyum sebagai balasan.

Rasa penasaran mulai memenuhi pikiranku. "Jadi kami harus bagaimana, Sensei? Apa yang harus kulakukan...?," ucapku dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Hayama, Saki, mungkin Sensei tidak berada dalam posisi yang tepat untuk masalah ini. Namun, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, bukan?," kami berdua mengangguk, menunggu penjelasan Ouhai-sensei selanjutnya. "Saki, apa kamu bisa mimta ayahmu untuk datang ke Shidou?"

Gii menunduk dan terdiam. Tidak ada jawaban selain sebuah gelengan dari Gii. Ouhai-sensei menghela nafas namun senyuman tidak menghilang dari wajahnya. "Maafkan saya, Sensei. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk melawan, namun..."

"Tenanglah, Saki-san...," nada suara Sensei lebih terdengar sebagai seorang 'sahabat' dari pada seorang 'guru'. "Sensei mengerti dan sensei akan mencoba untuk membicarakan langsung kepada ayahmu..."

Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah kami berdua namun tergantikan dengan rasa bingung maupun penasaran atas tawaran beliau. "Namun, Sensei... ," Gii menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan, termasuk diriku. "...mengapa Sensei mau membantuku? Apa hubungan ayah dengan Sensei?"

Ouhai Sensei tersenyum dan meletakan gelas kopinya. "Singkat kata, ayahmu dan sensei adalah teman ketika kami masih sekolah disini, di sekolah Shidou..." Kami berdua hanya dapat terdiam tanpa kata karena rasa kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Ouhai sensei jelaskan.

Hari semakin sore dan Sensei meminta kami untuk segera kembali keasrama untuk makan malam maupun beristirahat. Ketika aku membantu Sensei mebawa gelas kosong untuk dirapikan, Senesei memberikan dua buah kapsul berwarna merah didalam sebuah plastik kecil dan berpesan agar kami meminumnya setelah makan malam. VItamin ini diberikan karena beliau melihat lingkaran hitam pada wajahku dan gerak tubuh Gii yang kurang bertenaga. Aku mengangguk dan segera berpamitan jika kami tidak ingin mendapatkan 'ceramahan' oleh Akaike karena telat kembali untuk makan malam.

**-00POV: Saki Giichi00-**

Makan malam hari ini terasa sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Selama ini aku dapat memakan porsi makan malamku dengan jumlah banyak, namun malam ini tidak sedikitpun aku menyentuh mangkuk sup yang berada dihadapanku ini. Takumi maupun Shouzo terus menerus memintaku untuk memakannya walau hanya sesendok, namun mulutku sama sekali tidak ingin dibuka untuk menerima makanan sedikitpun.

"Hayama-san, bagaimana kalau Saki-senpai makan ini dulu?," tawar Shingyouji seiring mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam saku jaket hitamnya. Kotak biru tersebut berisi beberapa macam jenis coklat dan diberikannya kotak itu pada Takumi lalu diarahkan kepadaku.

"Mengapa kamu punya berbagaimacam coklat seperti ini, Shingyouji?," sambung Katakura seiring Takumi mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya lalu mengambil salah satu jenis coklat yang cukup tebal.

Shingyouji menundukkan wajahnya dan arah pandangannya mulai tidak fokus. "A-arata-san... Aku dan Arata-san menyukai jenis coklat ini. Tidak jarang Arata-san melewati jam makan siang maupun jam makan malamnya. Jadi akupun menyiapkan coklat ini sebagai 'cemilan' untuknya..."

"Jadi inilah sebabnya mengapa diruang osis sering terdapat sampah bungkus coklat?," sambung Shouzo dan langsung disambut sebuah tatapan sinis oleh Misu. "Tapi, coklat ini memang enak! Bagaimana kalau kamu menyiapkannya lebih banyak?," Shingyouji menatap Shouzo dengan penuh pertanyaan. "Ya, masih banyak penghuni 'ruang osis' lainnya yang kelaparan, bukan?" pertanyaan tersebut langsung dijawab dengan sebuah 'pukulan' oleh Misu. Kami semua tertawa melihat 'keributan' mereka termasuk diriku.

Disela aku tertawa, tiba-tiba saja Takumi memasukan coklat tersbeut dan membuatku langsung terdiam dan menutup mulutku karena kaget. Arah pandang mereka langsung tertuju padaku dan akupun hanya dapat terdiam dan perlahan...

"...manis..." mereka semua terdiam dan menunggu perkataanku selanjutnya. "...coklat ini... enak..."

Takumi tersenyum lega dan Shouzo menepuk pundakku perlahan. "Kalau kamu seperti ini terus, jangan salahkan aku jika suatu saat kuberikan mainan bayi kepadamu." Aku menatapnya kesal dan kini mereka semua kembali tertawa melihat reaksi kami berdua.

Langit semakin gelap dan udara dingin semakin menembus jaket yang kami gunakan. Akhirnya kami semua memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing, kecuali Takumi dan Katakura. Katakura akan mengunjungi kamar Shingyouji untuk bermain sebuah permainan yang sudah lama mereka bicarakan, sedangkan Misu maupun Akaike ingin menghabiskan waktu membaca buku dikamar masing-masing.

Takumi sendiri akan kembali ke kamarku dengan izin kepala sekolah maupun kepala asrama. Mereka semua sudah mengetahui situasiku sehingga Takumi diberikan kebebasan dan kewenangan selama kondisiku masih tidak stabil. Setelah merapikan piring kami masing-masing, aku bersama Takumi memisahkan diri dari mereka dan bergegas ke kamarku.

Sesampainya didalam kamar, Takumi memberikan sebuah kapsul kepadaku dan menjelaskan bahwa vitamin tersebut diberikan oleh Ouhai-sensei kepada kami berdua. Setelah meminumnya, aku kembali duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan menatap langit hitam yang ditaburi oleh bintang-bintang melalui sebuah jendela disisi kiriku ini.

"Gii, bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah kamu lelah? Kalau kamu lelah, sebaiknya kam-," kutarik Takumi dan melingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya. Tangan kecilnya mengelus rambut coklatku dan membiarkan diriku bersandar pada perutnya. "Gii, kamu benar-benar tidak apa?" Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan semakin mempererat pelukanku. "...Gii...?"

"Takumi... maafkan aku atas kelakuanku akhir-akhir ini. Sisa liburan yang harusnya menyenangkan kini kamu harus repot menemani diriku... bahkan masuk ke dalam masalahku. Maafkan aku, Takumi..." ucapku perlahan dan akupun kembali mememdamkan wajahku pada perut Takumi. "...maafkan aku... maafkan aku..."

Kata 'maaf' tiada henti kuucapkan. Takumi mengusap kepalaku dan memintaku untuk berhenti namun pikiranku yang kacau membuatku terus mengatakan demikian. Perlahan Takumi melepaskan pelukanku, menundukan tubuhnya dan dengan kedua tagannya dia memegang wajahku... lalu mendekatkan bibirnya kepadaku. Kedua mataku perlahan menutup seiring air mataku yang terus mengalir membasahi wajahku.

Perlahan kubuka mataku dan kudapatkan kepalaku diatas pangkuan Takumi, sedangkan dirinya tertidur pulas dengan tangan diatas keningku. "Aku... ketiduran...?" ucapku dalam hati. Kucoba untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurku namun gerakanku sepertinya membuatnya terbangun. Takumi membersihkan pandangan matanya dengan punggung tangannya seiring memanggil namaku perlahan.

Rasa bersalah kembali memenuhi pikiranku dan terlihat dari wajah bingung maupun kedua tanganku yang bergetar hebat. Takumi yang menyadari keanehan diriku ini, menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Tanpa kata, dia kembali mengusap punggung beserta kepalaku. Tanpa sadar akupun melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada tubuhnya.

"...mungkin inilah rasanya jika merawat seorang 'anak kecil', ya..." gumam Takumi seiring menadahkan kepalanya pada bahuku.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Takumi..." kucoba untuk melepaskan pelukannya namun Takumi semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Takumi...?"

"Tidak apa, Gii. Selama ini kamu selalu menyimpan masalahmu sendirian, bukan? Tidak ada salahnya kamu membagi masalahmu dengan diriku, Gii. Aku tidak selemah yang ada dipikiranmu..." Aku terdiam dan mempererat pelukanku sebagai jawaban untuknya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan kusadari bahwa perutku mulai menggerutu karena aku tidak memberikan 'jatah' seharusnya. Mendengar itu, Takumipun tertawa dan aku hanya dapat kembali memendamkan wajahku kedalam pelukannya. Rasa malu untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama kami mengenal satu sama lain.

Takumi melepaskan pelukannya lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjaln menuju sebuah meja kosong yang kini terdapat beberapa barang miliknya. Diapun membuka sebuah tas kecil berwarna putih dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan berwarna merah. "Gii, aku sudah menduga akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Makanlah. Ini hadiah dari Toshihiza dan Shingyouji untukmu."

Beberapa macam kue basah maupun kue kering yang sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya. Makanan ini terlihat seperti sebuah cemilan untuk anak-anak..namun..._kami masih anak-anak, 'kan? _

Sebuah kue coklat menjadi pusat perhatianku dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, akupun memakan kue tersebut dengan sebuah garpu yang disediakan olehnya. Perasaan senang maupun bahagia tergambar diwajahku. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakan 'cemilan' seperti ini karena lingkungan maupun pelayanan yang selalu disiapkan kepadaku.

Melihat sikap kekanak-kanakanku, Takumi tersenyum lalu mengecup pipiku sesaat dan mengusap kepalaku. "Kamu benar-benar seperti anak kecil, Gii. Tidak heran Akaike ingin menghadiahkan setumpuk mainan untukmu..." gerutupun keluar dari mulutku namun tanganku tidak berhenti mengambil potongan-potongan kue dihadapanku ini. Takumi kembali tertawa dan tiba-tiba saja dia mendekatkan jarinya pada sudut bibirku lalu memakan krim coklat tersebut. "...bahkan cara makanmu-pun...," ucapnya seiring menahan suara tawanya yang dibalas oleh gerutuan olehku.

Setelah semua isi kotak tersebut kuhabiskan, Takumi meletakan kotak kosong tersebut bersama dengan segelas susu yang baru saja kuhabiskan diatas meja kecil lalu kembali duduk disisiku. Tangan kecilnya menarikku dan memposisikan kepalaku diatas pangkuannya. Kuposisikan diriku menghadap padanya sehingga akupun dapat melihatnya dengan mudah. Takumi tersenyum mengelus wajahku dan perlahan kuangkat tubuhku lalu kurasakan nafasnya menyentuh kulit wajahku.

"Gii, apa kamu merasa lebih baik?"

Aku mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya terus mengelus rambut coklatku. "Takumi, apa menurutmu... semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja?," dan kali ini Takumi yang bertanya kepadaku. "...aku takut, Takumi. Mungkin aku dapat bertahan jika harus berhadapan dengan anak kelas satu, tetapi... aku takut jika mereka mulai menanyakan kondisi ayahku...apa yang harus aku jawab? dan... aku tidak ingin mereka semua menyalahkan dirimu atas masalahku ini. Terlebih lagi... aku tidak ingin sendirian... aku takut..."

Sesaat Takumi menatapku dengan serius namun digantikan dengan senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya. "Gii, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku akan selalu disisimu? Tidak perlu khawatir, Gii... Kamu tidak sendirian disini..." Takumi memberikan kode kepadaku untuk bangun lalu membuka salah satu kancing kemejaku dan mengeluarkan liontin yang menggantung dileherku ini. "Ingatlah ini, Gii..." kini Takumi mengeluarkan liontin miliknya. "Ini adalah bukti kalau kita tidak akan terpisahkan. Bukankah kamu sudah berjanji kepadaku, Gii?" Aku mengangguk dan Takumipun kembali tersenyum lalu memelukku. "Gii, kembalilah menjadi Gii yang kuat. Gii yang pantang menyerah. Gii yang selalu berfikir positif dan selalu ceria walaupun banyak masalah didepan kita berdua."

"Apakah.. aku bisa...?"

Takumi mengangguk. "Aku yakin kamu dapat kembali seperti dulu. Yakin dan percayalah... Kamu tidak perlu takut karena walaupun semua meninggalkan dirimu, namun diriku akan selalu disisimu... Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Gii... Ingatlah itu..."

**-00ENDPART300-**

Read n Review ...?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Monophobia**

Part : 4

Rat / Genre : M / Romance & Friendship

A/ N : thanks buat sudah membaca n mengreview cerita ini ^_^\

Desc : Gotou Shinobu

**-00START00- pov : Hayama Takumi**

Waktu yang terus berjalan perlahan, tanpa terasa hari-hari liburanpun semakin menipis hingga akhirnya kamipun harus kembali ke aktivitas seharusnya. Kembali dalam aktivitas sekolah Shidou. Secara perlahan seluruh anak kelas satu maupun kelas dua mulai kembali ke asrama maupun perpustakaan untuk menghadapi ujian-ujian yang sudah berada di depan mata. Melihat situasi seperti ini, mengingatkanku kembali bagaimana perjuangan dan usaha anak kelas satu mendekati Gii agar mendapatkan kesempatan mendekati ayahnya.

Beruntung, kami yang duduk dikelas tiga ini akan menghadapi ujian akhir baik ujian sekolah maupun ujian universitas, sehingga waktu bebas maupun istirahatpun lebih diperketat oleh jadwal-jadwal latihan maupun ujian.

Akaike maupun Misu secara bergantian membantuku menjaga dan mengawasi Gii. Keberadaan mereka sungguh membantuku, terlebih mereka berada dalam satu kelas yang sama sehingga tidak menimbulkan banyak kecurigaan khususnya kepada anak kelas satu. Namun mereka tidak bisa mengawasi sepenuhnya karena pekerjaan maupun tugas yang harus mereka dijalankan.

Tidak hanya Misu dan Akaike, Toshihiza maupun Takabayashi ikut membantuku. Berkat mereka, keadaan Gii yang sebenarnya dapat tertutupi. Namun pandangan sinis tetap kurasakan ketika mereka melihatku bersama dengan Gii, walau hanya berpapasan maupun membahas ujian yang akan kami hadapi.

Keberadaanku semakin sulit ketika anak kelas satu mulai mengetahui kepindahan kamarku ke ruang utama Gii. Tatapan maupun perkataan kasar kembali terdengar di telingaku. Tidak ada reaksi ataupun sepatah kata keluar dari mulutku ketika teman sekelasku mulai kembali meledek maupun bertanya mengenai hubungan kami berdua. Aku tidak ingin suasana semakin memanas dan masalah semakin melebar luas.

Setelah jam makan siang, Akaike bersama dengan Gii berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka di perpustakaan. Akaike meminta Gii untuk membantunya membuat proposal pencalonan anak kelas satu maupun kelas dua yang akan menggantikan posisinya nanti. Sedangkan Misu, Toshihiza dan diriku akan berada di ruang osis untuk menyelesaikan laporan tugas kelompok.

Tanpa terasa satu jam berlalu dan Toshihiza berpamitan kepada kami karena pekerjaan klubnya yang harus dia selesaikan. Bersama dengan Misu, kami kembali melanjutkan laporan yang tersisa. Selain itu, Misu juga mengizinkanku untuk melanjutkan sisa tugas di ruang osis seiring Akaike maupun Gii yang masih berada diperpustakaan.

"Hayama, apa kegiatanmu hari ini?," Misu merapikan buku-buku miliknya kedalam tas lalu menatapku sesaat. "...apa keadaannya sudah membaik?"

Kuletakan alat tulis yang kugunakan dan membalas menatapnya. "Untuk sementara ini semuanya berjalan dengan baik... Namun...," Misu menanyakan perkataanku yang terputus. "...tatapan sinis maupun benci tetap diberikan kepadaku..." aku menunduk sedih dan Misu hanya menghela nafas sebagai ganti jawaban untukku.

"Hayama...," Misu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku kemeja birunya lalu diletakan kunci tersebut di hadapanku. "...kamu boleh menggunakan ruangan ini sampai tugas-tugasmu selesai dan berikan kunci itu kepada Shingyouji jika aku belum kembali ke asrama sampai jam makan malam."

Kuterima kunci tersebut dan kembali bertanya kepadanya. Misu menjelaskan bahwa dia akan menghabiskan sisa waktunya di perpustakaan, mencari beberapa bahan untuk laporan yang harus dia selesaikan sebelum ujian akhir kelulusan. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan tidak lama kemudian, hanya suara gema anak-anak dari lapangan olahraga yang terdengar diruangan ini.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore dan sebentar lagi jam makan malam akan tiba. Tanpa membuang waktu, akupun segera merapikan dan memasukan seluruh bukuku kedalam tas hitamku. Ketika kututup ruang osis yang terletak di lantai 3 ini, baru pertama kali kurasakan dinginnya suasan koridor gedung sekolah ini. Tubuhku mulai terasa dingin dan dengan segera akupun bergegas menuju gedung asrama sebelum aku masuk kedalam ruang 'imajinasi'ku.

"Hayama!," panggil seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelingaku. Kuhentikan langkah cepatkku dan kudapatkan Akaike bersama dengan Gii berjalan medekatiku. Sepertinya mereka sendiri baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan. Terlihat dari 3 buku tebal ditangan mereka dan sebuah tas plastik dengan beberapa potongan kertas yang sedikit keluar dari posisinya.

"Bagaimana dengan laporan kalian?," tanyaku memulai topik seiring kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju gedung asrama. Mendengar pertanyaanku, Akaike hanya menghela nafas dan melirik Gii yang terlihat santai. Aku semakin bertanya-tanya dan langsung menanyakan kembali kepada Akaike untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaranku.

"Gii sama sekali tidak membantuku. Dia malah menggangguku dan tertidur ketika aku mulai bertanya serius kepadanya," kesalnya dan tangan kanannya memukul punggung pundak Gii.

"Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali kalau suasana perpustakaan itu sangat membosankan. Aku mengajaknya untuk pindah di sebuah kafe atapun kantin, Takumi. Tapi dia tetap melanjutkan laporannya dan berbalik memarahiku."

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum dan tertawa kecil mendengar 'pertengkaran' mereka. "Tentu saja Akaike menolak, Gii. Kantin bukan tempat untuk mengerjakan tugas dan jika mengerjakan tugasnya di kafe, sudah pasti kamu akan menghabiskan uang jajanmu untuk membeli makanan ataupun minuman... atau meminta traktiran kepada Akaike...," ucapku dalam hati seiring mendengar pertengkaran mereka yang masih berlanjut dihadapanku ini.

Sesampainya didalam gedung asrama, secara kebetulan aku berpapasan dengan Shingyouji yang berjalan menuju lantai 2 dan dengan segera kuberikan kunci ruang osis kepadanya. Secara kebetulan, Shingyouji sendiri ingin mengunjungi Misu dikamarnya untuk menanyakan beberapa rumus yang dia tidak mengerti.

Sejak kejadian di hari Tanabata, Misu mengharuskan Shingyouji untuk menanyakan langsung tugas-tugasnya kepada Misu jika dia mengalami kesulitan. Walaupun Shingyouji pernah menolak, namun dia tetap melakukan 'perintah' yang Misu berikan kepadanya. Hubungan mereka berdua masih menjadi teka-teki namun aku ikut merasa senang dengan hubungan mereka yang berjalan lancar.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Shingyouji, kusadari bahwa Akaike dan Gii tidak berada didekatku. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku, mencoba mencari mereka dikamar Gii dan kudapatkan mereka disisi tangga sedang berbicara dengan Ouhai-Sensei. Tanpa ragu, akupun berjalan mendekati mereka tanpa merusak pembicaraan mereka.

"Benarkah itu, sensei?," ucap Gii yang terlihat serius namun perasaan senang maupun lega terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

Ouhai-sensei mengangguk lalu meletakan tangannya pada pundak Gii. "Seperti yang pernah Sensei katakan padamu, Sensei akan mencoba membantu dan berterimakasihlah pada keberuntunganmu. Ayahmu sudah menjelaskan alasan kemarahannya pada Sensei dan diapun sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf kepadamu. Tetapi seperti yang kamu ketahui, ayahmu sangat sibuk sehingga dia tidak bisa datang."

Akaike mengangguk dan menatap Ouhai-sensei. "Lalu, apakah ada perubahan ataupun situasi yang..."

Ouhai-sensei kali ini menggeleng. "Untuk masalah itu, maafkan Sensei, Saki-kun..." Perhatian Ouhai-sensei tiba-tiba saja tertuju kepadaku walau hanya sesaat lalu mengajak kami bertiga untuk membahas masalah ini diruangannya yang disudut gedung lantai 3 ini. Ruang kesehatan sekaligus tempat Ouhai-sensei beristirahat.

Ouhai-sensei mempersilahkan kami masuk terlebih dahulu setelah sampai didepan kamarnya lalu menyiapkan beberapa gelas yang terletak diatas sebuah meja ruang tengah ini. Gii yang duduk diantara diriku dan Akaike kembali menanyakan penjelasannya setelah Ouhai-sensei duduk dihadapan kami dengan bangku kerjanya. Kami yang duduk di bangku biru panjang ini hanya dapat menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"...mengenai Hayama-san, sensei tidak dapat membantumu, Saki-kun..."

Kami semua terkejut, terlebih lagi raut wajah Gii yang terlihat bingung dan panik. "A-apa maksudnya, sensei? Apa maksud Sensei 'tidak dapat membantu'ku?"

Ouhai-sensei mengangguk dan kembali menepuk pundak Gii untuk menenangkannya. "Sebelumnya ada yang ingin Sensei tanyakan kepada kalian." Ouhai sensei menatapku dan Gii. "Sejauh manakah hubungan kalian sebenarnya?" Kami bertiga terhentak kaget namun Ouhai sensei hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Tenang saja. Sensei tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapapun. Kalian bisa menjamin itu."

Gii terdiam sesaat lalu menatapku dan Akaike secara bergantian. Akaike mengangguk dan kurasakan jari tangan kanannya dia eratkan pada tangan kiriku. "Hubunganku dengan Takumi hanyalah omong kosong didepan teman-teman maupun siswa lainnya. Hanya beberapa temanku saja yang mengetahui kebenaran bahwa semua itu hanyalah alasan untuk melindungi Takumi."

Ouhai sensei sempat terkejut dan diam sesaat namun senyuman kembali terukir diwajahnya. "Sensei sudah menduga demikian dan apakah itu berarti Akaike, Arata dan Katakura mengetahui rahasia kalian?" Kami mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban.

"Bagaimana sensei bisa menduga Misu maupun Katakura mengetahui rahasia Saki?," ucap Akaike penasaran.

"Kamu sudah bersama dengan Gii sejak kelas satu, sedangkan Katakura bersama dengan Hayama-san berada dalam satu kamar, bukan? Kedekatan kalian semakin jelas ketika kalian mulai memasuki kelas dua. Arata sendiri mulai berubah kalian memasuki tahun terakhir. Walaupun dia sering menggunakan banyak alasan, tidak jarang pertanyaannya sering mengenai diri kalian berdua. Sudah pasti ada sesuatu diantara kalian walaupun pada awalnya Saki dan Arata adalah musuh, bukan?"

Kami bertiga hanya bisa terdiam kaget dengan seluruh penjelasan sensei yang sangat tepat! Mengingat banyak kejadian yang kami alami bersama selama di Shidou, tentu saja Ouhai sensei semakin mengenal kepribadian kami, terlebih lagi Sensei bersedia mambantu masalah ini.

Kembali pada topik pembicaraan, Gii meneguk minumannya sesaat lalu kembali bertanya pada Ouhai sensei. "Lalu sensei, apa maksud perkataan sensei sebelumnya?"

Senyum dan tawa kini menghilang dari wajah Sensei dan berganti dengan raut wajah seriusnya. Ouhai sensei menatap Gii sesaat lalu kembali mendukan kepalanya. "Benar jika dikatakan hubunganmu dengan ayahmu dapat berjalan baik namun saat itu sensei hanya dapat mejelaskan bahwa hubungan kalian hanyalah 'sahabat' semata. Tidak lebih."

"Sensei..." ucapku perlahan namun terdengar lemah dan sedih. Aku tidak dapat menyalahkan siapapun atas informasi ini karena Ouhai senseipun baru saja mendapatkan informasi ini dan sudah sewajarnya jawaban seperti itu yang kami dapatkan.

Sensei kembali melanjutkan dan menjelaskan bagaimana Ouhai sensei dapat menenangkan ayah Gii. Menjelaskan selogika mungkin dan menyangkal seluruh hubungan kami, bahwa hubungan kami ini hanya bertahan selama kami sekolah dan setelah itu akan menghilang secara perlahan seperti yang sudah banyak terjadi dalam sehari-harinya.

Keheningan terjadi diantaa kami berempat. "Terima kasih sensei atas informasi dan penjelasannya," ucapku tiba-tiba dan pandangan mereka semua kini diarahkan kepadaku. "Maaf sudah merepotkan sensei dengan masalah ini. Jika tidak keberatan, izinkan aku untuk kembali ke kamarku untuk beristirahat."

Kusadari bahwa ucapanku terdengar konyol dan kekanak-kanakan namun aku sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa kesal maupun sedih didalam diriku ini. Ketika aku bangun dari posisi dudukku, tiba-tiba saja Gii menahan tanganku dan ikut berpamitan kepada Ouhai-sensei yang diikuti oleh Akaike.

Sebelum kami bertiga melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan putih ini, Sensei kembali memanggil nama kami bertiga. "Jagalah persahabatan kalian sebaik-baiknya dan saling terbukalah jika ada masalah diantara kalian..."

Langit semakin gelap dan waktu bebaspun semakin berkurang. Akaike memutuskan untuk kembali keruangannya sedangkan aku bersama Gii kembali ke kekamar untuk beristirahat. Sepanjang perjalanan hingga sampai didalam kamarpun, tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulut kami berdua. Gii duduk di sofa sedangkan aku duduk disalah satu bangku yang berada disisi jendela. Keheningan mulai memenuhi seluruh ruangan ini, terkecuali suara binatang malam yang mulai beraktifitas.

"Takumi? Apa...kamu membenciku?," tubuhku terhentak dan pandanganku langsung tertuju pada sang nara sumber. Gii menunjukan wajahnya dan dari posisi tubuhnya, aku dapat memahami bahwa Giipun ikut merasa sedih dengan informasi yang baru saja kami dapatkan.

Aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati Gii. Menundukan tubuhku lalu kedua tanganku memegang wajahnya dan akupun perlahan memanggil namanya untuk memfokuskan pandangannya kepadaku.

"Tidak mungkin aku membencimu, Gii. Aku hanya merasa sedih dan kesal saja. Tidak lebih."

"Takumi... Maafkan aku yang begitu lemah dan selalu menyusahkanmu seperti ini..."

Tanpa kata, kulingkarkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya dan kurasakan kedua tangannya memelukku dengan erat. Kami saling bersandar satu sama lain dan suara isak tangis mulai mengisi ruangan ini. Keheningan maupun ketenangan malam ikut membawa perasaan sedih kami secara perlahan. Waktu yang terus berjalan mengirig perasaan kami yang terus keluar dan berharap beban pada pundak kami ikut berkurang.

Setelah beberapa saat, kami saling menatap satu sama lain dan kuhapus air mata Gii dengan tangan kananku. "Takumi..."

Tangan hangat Gii perlahan ikut menghapus air mataku yang masih mengalir deras. Dengan terbatah-batah, akupun mulai mengeluarkan isi pikiran maupun perasaanku. "Gii, apa rencanamu sekarang? Apa...sebaiknya...kita...me-"

Gii menarik wajahku lalu menghentikan perkataanku dengan mendekatkan wajahnya lalu bibir kamipun saling bersentuhan dalam beberapa saat. Kututup kedua mataku untuk menenangkan pikiran maupun menikmati kedekatan dan kehangatan Gii pada diriku. Kuletakan tanganku pada bahunya seiring kurasakan tangannya memegang kepalaku lalu memposisikan diriku bersandar pada pinggir sisi sofa.

"Gii..." kurasakan panasnya pada wajah maupun seluruh tubuhku. Dengan tangan kirinya yang dia letakan pada sisi bahuku sebagai penopang tubuhnya, tangan kanannya kembali menyentuh wajahku dan menempelkan bibirnya padaku.

"Takumi...," panggil Gii sesaat. "...bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamamu seperti yang kamu katakan sebelumnya? Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Takumi. Justru akulah yang takut kamu akan meninggalkanku..."

Tubuhku terhentak namun aku segera menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin, Gii. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu... namun..."

"...namun..."

Aku terdiam sejenak dan memalingkan wajahku dari arah pandangannya. "Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Bagaimana jika dia tidak merubah pikirannya itu?"

Gii menarik tanganku sesaat lalu membaringkan dirinya disisiku lalu memelukku. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan itu, Takumi. Setelah kita lulus dari Shidou, aku berjanji akan membawamu untuk tinggal bersama diriku...walaupun aku harus menculikmu dari kedua orangtuamu..."

"Gii..."

Pelukannya semakin terasa erat dan kurasakan dengan jelas hangat tubuh serta detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada dadanya lalu kuletakan tangan kananku pada pinggangnya.

"Takumi, percayalah apa yang kukatakan saat ini adalah kebenaran. Bukanlah sebuah janji palsu yang sering kukatakan dihadapan anak-anak kelas satu itu," Tangan kanan Gii yang menjadi sandaran kepalaku, dengan tangan kirinya dia mengelus rambutku lalu mengarahkan pandanganku kearah kedua matanya. "..enam bulan lagi..."

"...enam bulan?"

Gii mengecup keningku sesaat. "Ya, kurang dari 4 bulan lagi kita akan lulus dari Shidou dan selama 2 bulan akan kupersiapkan segalanya untuk kehidupan kita berdua, termasuk mengakui hubungan ini didepan kedua orang tuamu."

Aku terdiam sesaat dan mencoba mencerna penjelasan yang baru saja dia berikan. "Tapi apa 2 bulan itu cukup, Gii? Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan dirimu dengan masalah keluargaku. Kamu harus mengutamakan hubunganmu dulu dengan ayahmu baru setelahnya ka-"

Gii mengecup bibirku untuk menghentikan perkataanku. Aku kembali mencoba untuk beragumen namun kini Gii menempelkan jarinya dibibirku lalu mengangguk perlahan dan tersenyum kepadaku. "Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, Takumi. Bukankah Ouhai-sensei sudah memberitahu kita bahwa ayahku sudah memaafkan diriku walau dia masih menyangkal mengenai hubungan kita berdua. Untuk sementara waktu, selama 1 bulan kedepan aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk membantu mengembalikan rasa 'percaya diri'ku. Bagaimana, Takumi?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban untuknya. "...tentu saja aku akan membantumu, Gii. Tapi...bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba saja senyuman menghilang dari raut wajahnya. Tatapannya terlihat serius sekaligus rasa khawatir dan gugup terlihat dengan jelas. "A-akhir pekan ini akan ada acara 'kebersamaan' untuk kelas satu. Acara yang diselenggarakan sebagai rasa terima kasih dari 'Shidou'... dan kepala sekolah memintaku untuk menjadi 'pembicara' di pembukaan kebersamaan tersebut."

_'Akhir pekan ini... berarti tinggal 3 hari lagi jika dihitung dari hari ini.' _Kutatap wajah khawatirnya dan menyentuhnya dengan tangan kananku. "Bukankah kamu sudah sering menjadi pembicara, Gii? Tentu saja kamu bisa, Gii."

Gii menggeleng lalu kembali memelukku dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepalaku. Rasa takut maupun khawatir dirinya dapat kurasakan dan kumengerti dengan jelas. Tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulutku selain membalas memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada tubuhnya.

Tangan hangatnya mengelus punggungku seakan akulah yang butuh 'ketenangan', namun aku sangat mengerti bahwa dirinyalah yang sebenarnya membutuhkan ketenangan tersebut.

Kucoba untuk memanggil namanya dan diapun membalas dengan gumamannya. "Apa...kamu ragu...?"

"Apa maksudmu, Takumi?"

Kulepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap kedua matanya. "Apa secepat itu kamu melupakan janji kita berdua?" Raut wajah Gii menunjukan rasa bingungnya, namun aku membalasnya dengan senyuman untuknya. Kukeluarkan kalung rantai yang melingkar di leherku maupun dilehernya. "Ingatlah ini Gii, jika kamu sendirian dan pikiran 'aneh' mulai menguasai dirimu. Jangan biarkan rasa takut menguasai dirimu karena aku tahu bahwa kamu itu kuat dan pantang menyerah."

Senyuman lega terukir diwajahnya. Gii menggenggam kedua liontin kami dan mendekatkan keningnya pada kepalaku. "Terima kasih banyak, Takumi. Walau kamu tidak pernah mengakui ataupun menyadarinya, sebenarnya kamulah yang selalu menolong diriku."

Kedua tanganku menggenggam kepalan tangannya dan menatapnya. "Tidak, Gii. Aku hanya membalas apa yang selalu kamu berikan padaku. Perhatian maupun pertolongan darimu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kulakukan padamu, Gii..."

Gii kembali tersenyum padaku dan keheningan memenuhi jarak antara kami berdua. Keheningan yang terasa menyenangkan dan menanngkan. Kurasakan deru nafas maupun detak jantung yang berdetak semakin teratur, tanda bahwa Gii sudah masuk kedalam dunia mimpinya.

"Gii, jangan menyerah. Walaupun 'rasa takutmu' tidak hilang, aku akan tetap mendukung dan membantu dirimu." Kuelus wajah putihnya sesaat lalu mengecupnya sebelum kututup kedua mataku untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh maupun pikiran. Berharap akan adanya seberkah cahaya didalam kegelapan pada dirinya.

**-00EndPar400-**

Review...?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Monophobia**

Part : 5

Rat / Genre : M / Romance & Friendship

A/ N : thanks buat sudah membaca n mengreview cerita ini ^_^\ untuk sisanya, akan Aoi jawab dibagian akhir.. jya.. selamat membaca…

Desc : Gotou Shinobu

**-00START00- pov : Saki Giichi **

Terbiasa bertemu dengan orang-orang penting. Berkeliling dunia untuk hibuaran maupun bisnis. Memberikan presentasi dihadapan banyak orang dari berbagaimacam kalangan. Menjadi pusat perhatian dalam segi positif maupun negatif. Semua pengalaman yang kudapatkan sudah menjadi sebuah 'kebiasaan' dalam keseharian, namun... adakah yang percaya jika semua pelatihan maupun kemampuan tersebut menghilang dalam waktu singkat?

Rasa percaya diri untuk berdiri maupun berbicara dihadapan banyak orang, kini menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk untukku. Bahkan rasanya mustahil untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mempunyai jabatan penting didunia perekonomian. Rasa takut maupun canggung kembali kurasakan dengan sangat jelas. Terakhir kudapatkan perasaan ini ketika aku masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar, disaat ayah memintaku untuk membantu membawakan perlengkapannya disaat dia mulai berpresentasi.

Selama 2 hari, Takumi dan Shouzo membantuku berlatih melawan 'rasa takut'ku. Tidak jarang Shouzo meninggalkanku sendiri disaat anak kelas satu mulai mengelilingiku. Meminta berbagaimacam saran maupun memberikan dukungan untuk 'ucapan salam'ku dipembukaan acara kebersamaan mereka.

Hari ini seluruh anak kelas 3 diliburkan secara khusus oleh seluruh guru karena mereka akan melakukan pemeriksaan ulang pada jadwal kegiatan acara. Banyak anak kelas 3 memilih untuk beristirahat maupun menghabiskan waktu mereka di perpustakaan. Bersama dengan Takumi dan Shouzo, kami berkumpul di ruang aula Shidou untuk melakukan gladibersih.

"Gii, bagaimana keadaanmu?," tanya Shouzo disaat kami duduk disalah satu barisan seiring menunggu beberapa kelompok yang masih berlatih di panggung utama.

"Aku tidak tahu, Shouzo. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa takut dan khawatir, seperti untuk pertama kalinya aku berbicara didepan umum."

Ditengah kegelisahanku, perlahan kurasakan genggaman tangan seseorang yang kini duduk disebelah kananku. Genggaman tangannya terasa hangat dan cukup membantuku untuk menenangkan diri. "Kamu pasti bisa, Gii..."

Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Terima kasih, Takumi...," ucapku seiring membalas genggamannya dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar 'suara dehaman' dari seseorang yang duduk disebelah kiriku.

"Gii, jangan lupa untuk tidak selalu menatap kertas yang kamu bawa... dan... satu lagi, kusarankan untuk memfokuskan arah pandanganmu pada Hayama."

"Eh?!" seruku beserta Takumi secara bersamaan. "A-akaike-kun...?!" protes Takumi.

"Hayama, bukankah kamu ingin membantu Gii? Biarkan dia fokus pada dirimu sehingga dia tidak merasa panik maupun tegang disaat berbicara nanti. Tehnik ini sering disarankan oleh para guru untuk fokus pada satu titik jika sedang berbicara didepan umum. Apa kalian lupa dengan ajaran itu?"

Aku maupun Takumi hanya dapat terdiam dan menatap kearah lain sebagai ganti jawaban kami kepadanya. Apa yag dikatakan oleh Shouzo sangatlah tepat. Ajaran seperti ini sering kudengar melalui ayahku. Ayah selalu mengingatkan diriku untuk fokus pada satu 'titik' dan tidak lupa untuk sesekali menatap sekelilingku sehingga mereka yang mendengar merasa diperhatikan.

"...namun ingat, Gii. Jangan sampai kamu lupa dengan dialogmu karena terlalu lama menatap Hayama...dan Hayama, kamupun harus memperhatikan dan mengingatkannya jika dia sampai terdiam ataupun lupa dengan kata-katanya."

Mendengar ucapan terakhir darinya, aku hanya dapat menggeram kesal seiring Shouzo berjalan meninggalkan kami dan Takumi menahan diriku sebelum aku memukul Shouzo. Walaupun perkataannya tepat, terkadang ucapannya terdengar menyebalkan!

"Gii, sudahlah...," ucap Takumi seiring menahan pergelangan tangan kananku dan memintaku untuk kembali duduk dibangkuku. "Bagaimana dengan dialognya? Sudah dihafal semua?"

Kutatap Takumi lalu menghela nafas sejenak. "Kalimatnya sangat kaku dan benar-benar membosankan. Ingin rasanya aku mengubah keseluruhan isinya dengan gayaku sendiri..." Takumi hanya tertawa mendengar keluhanku dan tidak lama kemudian Takumi menyadarkan diriku bahwa baru saja namaku dipanggil untuk segera maju ke panggung utama.

Tanpa membuang waktu, dengan segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju panggung utama dan berdiri di belakang mimbar. Kuletakan kertas catatan dialogku dan menatap seluruh bangku kosong yang sudah tertata rapi. Sesaat pandanganku terasa kosong dan rasa khawatirku mulai muncul dalam pikiranku. Beruntung aku dapat menemukan sosok Takumi sehingga rasa takutku berganti dengan perasaan tenang.

Kuperhatikan kedua mata hitamnya dan sesaat Takumi mengangguk perlahan sebagai tanda bahwa aku harus segera memulai dialogku. Tanpa kata, akupun mengangguk perlahan lalu menatap lurus kedepan dan memulai dialogku. Shouzo yang berdiri dibagian belakang panggung dengan Takumi dibagian sisi kiri panggung, mereka berdua benar-benar membantu menghilangkan rasa takutku.

Kurang dari 10 menit, akhirnya dialogkupun terselesaikan dengan sempurna dan akupun segera kembali berkumpul dengan mereka berdua. Shouzo menepuk pundakku dan Takumipun tersenyum sebagai ganti ucapan selamat kepadaku. Dialog yang berdurasi kurang dari 10 menit ini terasa sangat lama, bahkan kurasakan dengan jelas dinginnya kedua telapak tanganku, padahal suasana aula hari ini cukup panas dari biasanya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 siang dan Shouzo memilih untuk meninggalkan kami berdua karena masih ada pekerjaan yang ingin dia selesaikan

Tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, kuputuskan untuk mengajak Takumi ke kantin sekolah untuk membeli beberapa kotak nasi, roti dan minuman sebelum kami kembali ke kamar. Beruntung tidak banyak siswa di sekitar kantin, sehingga aku tidak begitu perduli dengan tatapan mereka kepada kami.

"Takumi, kamu sudah selesai?," tanyaku ketika baru saja kuambil sekotak nasi dengan menu lengkap dan sebungkus roti serta sekotak teh. Takumi tertawa melihat seluruh makanan ditanganku dan aku hanya dapat menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Sepertinya latihan tadi membuatmu semakin lapar, Gii."

Kugaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal ini dan berjalan menuju ibu penjaga kantin untuk membayar makanan yang kami. "Mau bagaimana lagi! Semakin aku merasa takut, rasa laparku semakin tinggi..."

Takumi kembali tertawa kecil dan berbesik sambil meletakan tangan kanannya pada pundak kiriku. "Kalau kamu sampai _'over',_ kita putus."

Langsung saja tubuhku terhentak dan menggerutu atas pernyataannya itu. Seperti anak kecil yang merasa kesal ketika selesai mengerjakan sesuatu namun tiba-tiba saja ditinggal tanpa sebab. Tetapi Takumi hanya tertawa dan tiba-tiba saja dia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatapku dengan lembut..

"Ta-takumi...?"

Tangan kecil Takumi diletakan diatas kepalaku dan mengelus rambutku perlahan. "Tidak mungkin, Gii. Aku hanya bercanda saja... Jangan marah, ya..."

Kuhela nafas sesaat dan memberikan kantong plastikku kepadanya. "Aku tidak akan marah tapi...," kini kuambil plastik miliknya. "...kau yang bawa plastik itu, sedangkan aku bawa plastik milikmu. " Takumi masih menatapku bingung namun kini aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. "...dengan begini, kamu yang lebih terlihat banyak makan, Takumi..."

Tidak ada reaksi darinya, kuputuskan untuk menarik tangannya dan segera berjalan menuju kamar kami. Sesampainya digedung sekolah, secara kebetulan kami bertemu dengan Ouhai sensei yang berdiri didekat pintu utama gedung dengan seorang laki-laki dan aku sangat mengenal sekali dengan pria tersebut.

"Gii? Ada apa?," tanya Takumi dengan wajah bingungnya ketika kuhentikan langkahku dan berbalik menyembunyikan diri kami dibalik sebuah pohon yang cukup menutupi keberadaan kami berdua. "Apakah ada masalah disana?"

Tanpa balas, Takumi menconcoba melihat secara perlahan namun raut bingungnya masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Takumi, apa kamu lihat ada Ouhai-sensei disana?," tanyaku perlahan seiring kuperhatikan arah pandang Takumi yang masih tertuju pada pintu gerbang utama. Takumi mengangguk perlahan sebagai jawaban dan akupun melanjutkan penjelasanku kepadanya. "Pria yang disebelahnya itu... adalah ayahku..."

Terlihat tubuh Takumi terhentak dan dengan segera dia memposisikan dirinya disisiku, seperti seseorang yang baru saja 'dilihat' ataupun 'ditemukan' dari posisi persembunyiannya. Kini aku mengangguk perlahan dan menatap birunya langit yang bergerak sangat perlahan. Membuat suasana menjadi semakin menegang sekaligus memilukan.

**-Pov : HayamaTakumi -**

Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan postur tubuhnya melebihi Ouhai-sensei, setelan jas hitam beserta kemeja biru, dan sebuah telepon genggam yang 'memiliki nama', semakin meyakinkan pekerjaan maupun jabatan yang di milikinya.

Pria yang harusnya berada dibalik meja dengan penuh berkas dan sebuah laptop mini, kini keberadaannya begitu dekat dengan posisi kami. Walaupun kami tidak dapat mendengar topik pembicaraan mereka, kuketahui bahwa mereka sedang membahas sebuah 'topik' penting yang terlihat dari gerak gerik tubuhnya.

Ekspresi marah maupun tidak sabar, sering tergambar pada postur tubuh ayah Gii. Tetapi Ouhai-sensei dapat menenangkannya sehingga tidak mengundang banyak perhatian murid-murid yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Namun... penampilan ayah Gii yang begitu mencolok, tetapi menjadi perhatian khusus kepada seluruh penghuni asrama. Terlihat dari beberapa murid yang mulai memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

Sesaat kuperhatikan sesaat, Gii masih terfokus pada dirinya untuk menenangkan seluruh pikiran maupun detak jantungnya. Tangan hangatnya kini terasa dingin. Tanpa kata, kukaitkan jari tangan kiriku pada jari tangan kanannya dan memberikan senyuman terbaik untuknya. Perhatian Gii mulai terfokus pada diriku. Aku mengangguk perlahan sebagai tanda bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tanpa membuang waktu, kamipun mulai melanjutkan langkah kami menuju asrama. Erat genggaman tangan Gii semakin terasa seiring langkah kami mendekati ayah Gii dan Ouhai-sensei. Langkah kami terhenti disaat kami berpapasan dengan mereka dan dalam waktu sesaat, Gii dan ayahnya saling bertatapan. Suasana terasa dingin diantara mereka berdua.

"...Gii...," ucapku sebagai rasa khawatirku kepadanya. Mendengar namanya di panggil, Gii menatapku sesaat, tersenyum padaku lalu menarik tanganku sebagai tanda bahwa aku harus mengikutinya.

Kurang dari 5 langkah, Ayah Gii memanggilnya dan spontan langkah kami terhenti lalu menatapnya. "...jadi 'inilah' yang kamu maksud?." Tidak ada jawaban dari kami berdua namun kurasakan tatapan ayah Gii yang terasa dingin bagiku. Ayahnya mulai memperhatikan diriku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakiku. Setelah menatapku beberapa saat, terlihat suasana yang semakin terasa dingin diantara kami. "...coba berikan alasan mengenai pilihanmu, Giichi."

Walau aku kurang mengerti maksud perkataan ayahnya, detak jantung maupun suhu tubuhku mulai terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan hingga membuatku ingin segera kembali ke dalam kamar dan melupakan segala kejadian buruk ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Gii berdiri dihadapanku, seperti melindungiku dari serangan binatang buas. Tangan kirinya melingkari sebagian tubuhku, sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan emosi amarahnya. Terlihat dari kepalan tangan kanannya yang bergetar hebat.

"Ayah, jika orang yang ayah maksud adalah Hayama, tolong jangan menggunakan 'istilah' untuk memanggilnya," seru Gii dengan tegas. "Alasanku sudah cukup jelas. Banyak bantuan dari dirinya yang kuterima dan tentu aku ingin bersama dengan dirinya walau aku sudah keluar dari Shidou."

Ayah Gii yang sepertinya tidak terima, kini menarik kerah baju Gii dan mencoba untuk memukulnya. Ouhai-sensei maupun diriku langsung panik dengan situasi mereka yang semakin buruk. Ouhai sensei menahan tubuh Ayah Gii, sedangkan aku sendiri menahan tubuh Gii sehingga ada jarak antara mereka berdua.

Suasana dingin yang semakin berbahaya, akhirnya Ouhai sensei memutuskan untuk membawa Ayah Gii ke kantin Shidou, sedangkan aku membawa Gii kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Suasana yang sempat menegang cukup menjadi pusat perhatian penghuni asrama Shidou. Tatapan maupun pertanyaan mulai terdengar ditelinga kami. Tetapi satu hal yang membuatku semakin tidak nyaman, adalah tatapan sinis seluruh penghuni asrama Shidou, khususnya anak kelas satu.

Bagi anak kelas dua maupun kelas tiga, hubunganku dengan Gii bukanlah sebuah rahasia lagi. Terlebih dengan teman-teman sekelasku ditahun ke dua. Melihat hubungan kami seperti pasangan maupun sahabat sudah menjadi sebuah 'pemandangan' biasa. Tetapi bagi anak kelas satu yang mempunyai tujuan lain, tentu saja kejadian ini menjadi sebuah 'tanda' tersendiri bagi mereka.

Didalam kamar, kuletakan tas ranselku lalu duduk sesaat di ruang utama bersama dengan Gii. Suasana menjadi tidak menyenangkan dan tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut kami. Gii hanya duduk terdiam dengan kedua tangan yang dia lipat diatas kedua lututnya lalu meletakan kepala diatasnya. Rasa khawatir tergambar jelas pada sikap tubuhnya. Aku yang duduk disisinya, hanya dapat mengusapkan punggungnya sebagai rasa perhatianku kepadanya. Gii yang terlihat sedih, menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kedua pahaku lalu menatap kedua mataku.

"Takumi, maaf..."

Tubuhku terhentak namun akupun kembali mengusap rambutnya. "Kenapa kamu terus meminta maaf padaku, Gii? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Gii?"

Gii bangun dari posisi tidurnya, lalu tangan kanannya menyentuh wajahku membuat jarak pandang kami semakin menipis. "...terima kasih, Takumi..."

Tanpa kata, kedua mataku tertutup rapat dan kurasakan deru nafasnya yang menyentuh wajahku. Detak jantung maupun suhu tubuhku mulai meninggi. Kulingkarkan tangan kiriku pada lehernya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang bahunya. Setelah beberapa saat, Gii memberikan jarak kepadaku untuk bernafas.

"Takumi...bolehkah?"

Gii kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan tanpa kusadari, kini Gii berada diatasku. "...G-gii.. Bu-bukankah besok kamu ada acara? Ka-kamu butuh istirahat bu-," ucapanku terhenti seiring tangannya yang mulai menyentuh tubuhku dan bibirnya ikut mengunci perkataanku.

"Sekarang masih jam 5 sore dan masih ada waktu banyak sampai acara itu dimulai, Takumi..."

"..ta-tapi..." Gii menggeleng dan kurasakan wajahku semakin terasa panas beserta detak jantungku yang semakin berdetak cepat. Mengetahui atas kekalahanku, aku hanya dapat mengangguk perlahan dan Gii mulai kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya kepadaku.

Melewati jam makan dan mengabaikan beberapa pesan yang masuk melalui telepon genggam, tidak membuat Gii maupun diriku melepaskan kehangatan pada diri kami berdua. Beruntung sahabat kami sudah mengerti maupun mengetahui hal yang kami lakukan walaupun tidak ada balasan atas panggilan mereka. Khususnya Shouzo yang sudah mengerti dan mengenal jelas sikap maupun kelakukan Gii. Walaupun terkadang, aku merasa sungkan kepadanya. Termasuk kepada sahabat lainnya, Toshihiza, Misu maupun Shingyouji. Berkat mereka, hubunganku dengan Gii dapat tertutupi.

_Termasuk dengan aktifitas 'tambahan' ini. _

"… g-gii…," ucapku disela Gii yang masih menyentuh bagian sensitifku dengan tangan hangatnya. "…ja-jangan… la-lanjutkan…" deru nafasku semakin terasa berat, sehingga ucapanku semakin sulit keluar dari mulutku. "…ka-kalau… kamu…lanjutkan… a-aku…"

Gii tersenyum padaku dan mengecup pipiku sesaat sebelum tangan kanannya menyentuh pipiku, dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak berhenti menyentuh bagian 'sensitifku'. "Tidak apa, Takumi."

"… ta-tapi…," kedua genggamanku pada bahu Gii semakin erat seiring kurasakan 'sesuatu' mengalir keluar dari dalam tubuhku. Perasaan lega maupun panik kini bercampur menjadi satu. Deru nafasku yang masih terputus-putus membuatku semakin sulit untuk berkata. Hanya air mata yang mengalir perlahan membasahi wajahku.

"Ta-takumi? Kamu tidak apa-apa?," tangan kirinya dia lepaskan lalu dengan segera menarikku dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa kamu menangis? Ma-maafkan aku jika aku sudah memaksamu, Takumi…" Gii memeluk dan menghapus air mataku seperti anak kecil yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Aku menggeleng lalu menatapnya seiring tangan kiriku mulai menyentuh wajahnya yang 'kotor' karena diriku. "Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu seperti ini, Gii," air mataku masih mengalir karena perasaan yang tidak 'enak' kepada dirinya.

Gii menggeleng, menangkap tanganku lalu memasukan jariku kedalam mulutnya. Seakan-akan memakan sisa 'madu' yang menempel pada tanganku. "Ini bukti bahwa aku dapat membawa dirimu kedalam suasana ini, Takumi.

"Gii…"

Tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya namun hangat tangannya maupun berat suaranya, membuatku semakin terbawa hingga akhirnya kurasakan deru jantung kami berdua yang saling berpacu satu sama lain. Dinginnya malam ini terkalahkan oleh kehangatan tubuh maupun perasaan kami berdua. Disinari oleh cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela utama, ruangan ini menjadi saksi bisu atas rahasia kami berdua. Biarlah malam ini menjadi kenangan tersendiri sebelum menatap masalah lainnya yang sudah menunggu dihadapan kami.

**-00EndPart500—**

**A/N :** Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk saran maupun request yang sudah diberikan. Mengenai bahasa inggris, sangat disayangkan… Aoi hanya dapat 'membaca' dari pada 'menulis'… dan untuk mengenai 'NC', sesuai dengan janji, Aoi berikan sedikit pada chapter ini. Maaf jika terlalu singkat karena Aoi sudah lama sekali 'write block'. Oleh karena itu, maaf atas perbedaan 'gaya' tulisan yang sangat berbeda pada cerita lainnya ( khususnya rat M pada bagian 'khusus' ) .

Sebagai info dan saran… Chapter berikutnya menjadi chapter terakhir pada cerita ini dan ( jika diperkenankan ) adanya ide maupun saran untuk cerita chapter terakhir…

Jya.. untuk terakhir… **thanks for read and Review…? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Monophobia**

Part : 6

Rat / Genre : M / Romance & Friendship

A/ N : Terima Kasih untuk klaian yang sudah membaca maupun mengikuti cerita ini. ^^ Sesuai yang sudah di info-kan, ini jadi chapter terakhir, dan terima kasih atas kesediaan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini. Maaf untuk segala kesalahan penulisan ataupun penggunaan kata ^^/ jya~

Desc : Gotou Shinobu

**-00START00- ****Pov : Hayama Takumi**

Malam perayaan akhirnya dimulai. Sejak 2 jam yang lalu, Gii terus menggerutu seperti anak kecil yang sudah mulai bosan dengan acara orang dewasa. Gii masih merasa canggung dengan sekelilingnya, terlebih banyak orang tua yang mulai berdatangan memenuhi ruang aula utama. Shouzo dan diriku ikut membantu menyemangati Gii ketika dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Gii, kamu ini sudah mau lulus tetapi aku masih saja 'merawat'mu? Sungguh aku tidak percaya itu, Giichi..." keluh Shouzo seiring memaksakan Gii untuk duduk disisiku. Kurang dari 15 menit, Gii harus membacakan 'ucapan sambutan' dan bertemu dengan beberapa orang tua yang sudah memperhatikannya sejak kedatangannya.

"Diamlah, Shouzo. Kamu ini sahabatku, bukan?" balas Gii yang masih bersikeras untuk segera kembali kedalam kamarnya.

"...namun aku lebih terlihat seperti 'ibu'mu, dari pada 'sahabat'mu, Gii..." Shouzo menahan gerakannya dengan meletakan tangannya pada kedua bahu Gii. Aku hanya dapat menahan tawa melihat tingkah laku mereka.

Banyak yang mengira kalau Shouzo mempunyai 'maksud tertentu' atas kedekatannya dengan Gii, tetapi melihat reaksi dan pernyataannya langsung, persahabatan mereka ini sangatlah jarang. Terlebih berada didalam sekolah khusus seperti ini. Persahabatan terjadi atas hubungan bisnis, sehingga tidak jarang dari beberapa siswa yang terlihat 'sibuk' dengan aktivitas 'tambahan' mereka. Menghabiskan waktu santai untuk mempelajari perusahaan masing-masing.

Setelah melewati beberapa perdebatan diantara mereka, tidak lama kemudian terdengar nama 'Giichi' yang diucapkan oleh kepala sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja Gii bangun dari posisi duduknya dengan postur tubuh yang tegak lurus. Rasa khawatir maupun ketegangannya terlihat dengan jelas. Sebagai dukungan, kugenggam tangan kanannya dengan kedua tanganku. Pandangan kosongnya kini tertuju kepadaku dan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Tenanglah, Gii. Kamu tidak sendirian karena Shouzo dan diriku akan tetap disini menunggumu..." ucapku perlahan dan Gii kembali mengangguk lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju panggung.

Tatapan Gii lurus ke depan namun aku mengerti rasa khawatirnya yang dia rasakan sejak kemarin. 'Demam' panggungnya mulai berkurang setelah melewati beberapa pelatihan, namun rasa takut kepada ayahnya, hanya Gii sendiri yang dapat menghilangkannya. Baik Shouzo maupun diriku ingin sekali menghilangkan rasa takutnya, tetapi jika dari Gii sendiri tidak dapat meyakinkan dirinya, maka usaha kami menjadi sia-sia. Itulah pesan yang diberikan oleh Misu melalui pesan singkat yang dia kirimkan pada telepon genggamku.

Setelah berdiri dibalik mimbar, Gii meletakan kertas catatannya lalu membacakan seluruh ucapan 'sambutan' dengan lancar. Memasuki bagian akhir, tiba-tiba saja ucapannya terhenti dan tentu saja menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni ruangan. Tatapan Gii yang begitu kosong membuatku semakin penasaran. Kuikuti arah pandangannya dan kudapatkan seseorang yang menjadi 'penyebab' Gii menghentikan perkatannya.

Setelan jas hitam dengan sebuah dasi berwarna biru, beserta seorang pria yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan setelan jas abu-abu, membuat penampilannya semakin yakin, bahwa pria ini adalah pemilik sebuah perusahaan ternama. Dengan kata lain, pria yang kini menjadi pusat perhatianku adalah ayah Gii, pemilik perusahaan Saki.

Ucapan Gii yang terhenti membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan mulai merasa bingung hingga merekapun mulai menyadari akan kehadiran sang 'bintang' utama. Banyak dari mereka yang mulai mendekat satu sama lain, bahkan memberikan jalan kepada ayah Gii ketika langkah kakinya mulai mendekati panggung.

...dan dalam waktu singkat, ayah Gii beserta seketarisnya kini berhadapan dengan Gii yang masih berdiri dibalik mimbar.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, akupun berjalan mendekati Akaike yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu belakang. Kudapatkan Akaike yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya. Kutepuk pundaknya, berharap perhatiannya dapat teralihkan kepada diriku.

"Ha-hayama...!," tubuh Akaike terhentak, tetapi dari nada perkataannya dapat kumengerti perasaan marah maupun kesal pada dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja Akaike menarik tanganku dan memposisikan diri kami sejajar dengan posisi ayahnya. "Tenanglah, Hayama!," bisiknya ketika dia mulai menyadari rasa panikku. "...dari sini, coba kamu berikan tanda kepadanya agar dia tidak bertambah panik didepan sana."

Tanpa perlawanan, aku mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuanku lalu perlahan kulambaikan tangan kananku, berharap Gii dapat melihat dan kembali fokus kepada 'keberadaan dirinya'. Perbedaan tinggi maupun ramainya penghuni ruangan, sepertinya Gii tidak menyadari 'kode' yang kuberikan kepadanya. Kucoba mencari cara lainnya, namun tiba-tiba saja perhatianku tertuju dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"...Giichi...," ayah Gii mulai angkat bicara ditengah keheningan. "...apakah yang kamu ucapkan itu berdasarkan hatimu..ataukah hanya ucapan semata saja?"

Sebuah pertanyaan maupun tantangan secara tidak langsung dari seorang ayah kepada anaknya. Gii masih terdiam dan ayah Gii mulai kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"... waktu tidak dapat teruliang dan kesempatan itu hanya datang sekali. Apa yang kamu pilih dan kamu lakukan, itu menentukan masa depanmu. Apa kamu mengerti?" Gii masih saja diam dan Ayah Gii berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. "Apa saja yang kamu pelajari selama disini? Apakah kamu masih butuh waktu _lagi _untuk mengerti dan menentukan masa depanmu? Ayah tidak keberatan jika kamu ingin kembali pada _waktu _tersebut tetapi tidak deng-"

"...apa yang kukatakan pada ayah, itu semua adalah benar dan aku tidak membutuhkan waktu tersebut..." sela Gii dan pernyataannya membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan mulai ribut mempertanyakan 'maksud' pembicaraan ayah-anak ini.

Akupun yang tidak mengerti hanya dapat menatap Akaike dan berharap dia akan memberikan sedikit informasi maupun penjelasan mengenai keadaan ini.

"Hayama, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Walaupun aku tahu apa yang kamu inginkan, namun aku tidak dapat memberitahumu. Hanya Gii yang pantas mengatakannya secara langsung..." Aku masih diam menatapnya dan akhirnya Akaike menghela nafas, tanda bahwa dia 'menyerah' dengan 'perjuanganku'. "...baik diriku maupun Gii, sebenarnya kami tidak 'seangkatan' dengan dirimu. Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan kepadamu, Hayama. Selebihnya, kamu tanyakan langsung kepada Giichi..."

Tatapaan bingung kembali tergambar di wajahku namun perhatianku kembali tertuju kepada mereka karena keributan mulai terjadi dan suasanapun mulai terasa panas.

"... Giichi, apa kamu tidak menyadari dengan pilihanmu itu? Apa kamu tidak dapat melihat masa depan untuk dirimu sendiri?"

"Tentu saja aku melihatnya, ayah. Masa depanku adalah pilihanku, seperti yang selalu ayah ajarkan kepadaku...," Gii terdiam sejenak menundukan kepalanya, dan setelah beberapa saat Gii kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "... Bertahun-tahun bersama dengan ayah dalam melewati masalah maupun kesenangan, tentu banyak pelajaran yang kuterima dan membuatku semakin mengerti dengan maksud maupun harapan Ayah. Selain itu, walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin menolak, aku tetap mengikuti arahan maupun perintah ayah.. namun..."

"...namun...?"

Gii kini menatap ayahnya dengan penuh emosi. "... mengapa.. mengapa hanya 1 permintaanku ini saja yang tidak dapat ayah berikan kepadaku? Hanya 1 permintaan yang kuinginkan dan tidak dapat kulepaskan ini? Mengapa?"

Ayah Gii terdiam dan perlahan membalikan dirinya bahwa topik pembicaraan ini sudah berakhir. Gii yang tidak menyerah, kembali berteriak memanggil ayahnya. Langkah Ayah Gii tidak terhentikan sampai secara tidak sengaja... diriku berhadapan langsung dengan ayah Gii. Menyadari keberadaanku, Gii berhenti memanggil ayahnya dan keheningan kembali memenuhi ruangan ini.

Seketaris ayah Gii membisikan sesuatu dan perlahan tatapan ayahnya tertuju kepadaku. "Apa benar, dirimu yang bernama Hayama?" Aku mengangguk dan kurasakan tubuhku mulai bergetar ketakutan. Tatapan kedua matanya membuat perasaanku kembali terusik dan teringat dengan 'mimpi buruk' yang sudah terkubur dalam-dalam. "Apa kamu mengerti pembicaraan kami?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti," ucapku dalam hati. Kutatap Gii yang berada dibalik tubuh ayahnya, membuatku semakin yakin bahwa kini saatnya aku membantunya. Aku tidak ingin masalah ini terus mengusik kesehariannya. "...salahkah jika kami memilih apa yang terbaik bagi diri kami?"

Tubuh ayah Gii terhentak, seperti menerima 'tantangan'ku kepadanya. Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya dan perlahan mendekatiku. "Apakah kamu mengerti dengan maksud perkataanmu?" Aku mengangguk. "Jika kamu mengerti, mengapa kamu berkata demikian?"

Sesaat pikiranku teralihkan dengan nada bicara ayah Gii. Tatapan lembut maupun senyumannya tidak terkesan buruk, namun lebih bersahabat dari yang kupikirkan. Selama ini aku selalu berfikir bahwa ayah Gii tidak berbeda jauh dengan ibuku. Namun yang kurasakan kini ketenangan dan kuyakinkan diriku bahwa diriku dapat 'memenangi' keadaan ini.

Aku mengangguk dan melanjutkan perkataanku. "Maaf jika perkataanku salah, namun ada 1 pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan sebagai seorang 'anak'...," kutatap ayah Gii sejenak dan beliau mengangguk. "... apa arti 'anak' bagi kalian?" Kurasakan semua orang tua yang hadir maupun ayah Gii mulai menatapku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. "...apa 'anak' bagi kalian hanyalah 'alat' maupun 'media'?".

"Tentu tidak, Hayama-san. Bagiku, 'Anak' adalah berkah dan harta yang harus dijaga sebaik-baiknya. Seperti sebuah permata yang harus dijaga dan dirawat sebaik-baiknya. Tidak perduli harus berapa banyak biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk merawat 'permata' tersebut." Ayah Gii berjalan perlahan dan kembali mendekatiku. "Mengapa kamu berbicara demikian, Hayama-sa-"

Tiba-tiba saja ayah Gii menepuk pundakku dan tentu saja secara tidak sengaja kutepis tangannya lalu menundukkan tubuhku. Seluruh perhatian kini tertuju kepadaku dengan tatapan benci maupun kesal. Sedangkan tubuhku hanya dapat bergetar hebat akibat rasa takutku dari 'sentuhan' yang tidak kukenal ini. Kucoba diriku untuk menenangkan deru nafasku yang semakin terasa cepat akibat perasaan 'takut' dari 'sentuhan' maupun 'situasi' menegangkan ini.

"Ha-hayama-san? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tubuhku kembali terhentak dengan pernyataan ayah Gii. Suara beratnya dengan raut khawatirnya seperti pertama kali Gii menanyakan diriku, membuatku mulai merasa tenang. Tatapan lembutnya sungguh berbeda dengan orangtua lainnya. Tubuhku yang mulai kaku hanya dapat diam menatapnya hingga kurasakan sebuah tangan dilingkarkan kepadaku.

"Takumi, kamu tidak apa-apa?!," suara Gii kudapatkan ditengah rasa panikku dan tanpa sadar, kulingkarkan tanganku pada tubuhnya lalu kupendam kepalaku pada pelukannya. "Maaf ayah. Takumi, ah, Hayama...dia mempunyai 'human contact phobia' dan... hanya diriku maupun sahabatnya yang dapat menyentuhnya." Kurasakan tangan hangat Gii mengelus punggungku dan berbisik, "Tenanglah. Tidak ada yang menyakitimu..."

Melihat suasana yang semakin buruk membuatku semakin merasa tertekan dan tanpa kusadari wajahku mulai terasa basah. "... Mengapa...?," ucapku perlahan di balik isak tangisku. Sempat terjadi keributan antar satu sama lainnya, membuat Gii sedikit berteriak dan memintaku kembali mengucapkan perkataanku. "...jika kita adalah 'permata', apakah dengan begitu kita tidak boleh menentukan pilihan kita masing-masing?"

"Takumi...?"

"Hayama...?," sela ayah Gii dan memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengan diriku yang masih dalam pelukan Gii. "Apakah kamu bisa menjelaskan sedikit maksud dari pertanyaanmu?"

"...jika 'Anak' bagi kalian adalah 'permata', mengapa kami sebagai anak benar-benar diperlakukan sebagai sebuah 'benda mati', yang harus mengikuti seluruh aturan maupun permintaan kalian, bahkan kalianpun tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan kami...? Mengapa...?"

Ayah Gii hanya diam tanpa kata dan sesaat kuliat rasa terkejutnya yang terukir diwajahnya. "...apakah kalian...sebagai 'anak' benar-benar mendengarkan 'perkataan' kami sebagai orangtua?"

Kali ini tubuhku terkejut dan aku hanya dapat memeluk Gii semakin erat. "Aku..berusaha semaksimal mungkin...agar ibu maupun ayah dapat mengakui 'keberadaanku'. Tetapi semua itu sia-sia dan hanya kakak yang memperhatikanku... Namun...dia...," kurasakan emosiku semakin menguasaiku. "...mengapa hanya kakak yang didengarkan? Mengapa kalian tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku? Apakah kalian mengerti yang kurasakan..? Mengapa kali-"

"Sudah Takumi. Sudah!," seru Gii dan pelukannya semakin dia eratkan kepadaku. Tanpa kata, aku hanya dapat membalas memeluknya seiring air mataku yang semakin membasahi pakaiannya.

**-00POV:Giichi00-**

Tatapan bingung dan berbagaimacam opini kini kurasakan dan terlihat dengan jelas dari orang-orang disekelilingku. Mereka semua mulai membahas masalah yang mereka lihat berdasarkan cara pandang mereka, bahkan akupun dapat menangkap sebuah pendapat buruk mengenai Takumi. Mengatakan keadaan Takumi yang menjadi perusak acara mereka, namun sebenarnya akulah sumber masalah ini.

Tanpa melepaskan pelukanku, kubangkitkan diriku bersama dengan Takumi, berdiri dihadapan ayah dengan tatapan tajam dan serius. Tangan kiri kulingkarkan pada tubuh Takumi, sedangkan tangan kanan aku gunakan untuk menahan kepala Takumi pada pundakku sehingga Takumi dapat menenangkan dirinya tanpa gangguan siapapun.

"Ayah, ada sebuah rahasia yang belum aku katakan secara jelas. Mengenai masalah Hayama, yang membuatku tidak dapat melepaskan dirinya, walau ayah terus memaksaku..."

Tidak hanya ayah, Takumi terkejut dengan perkataanku dan mencoba untuk menghentikan perkataanku. Tetapi aku tetap memeluknya dan berbisik, "Tenanglah... Bukankah kamu ingin mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tadi? Percayalah kepadaku, Takumi..."

"Gii..." air mata masih membasahi wajahnya dan dalam sesaat kuhapus air matanya dengan tangan kananku, lalu kembali mengelus rambut halusnya. Tanda kepada dirinya untuk mempercayai diriku dan menyatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Gii, coba kamu jelaskan maksud perkataanmu itu kepada kami semua..."

Aku mengangguk sesaat dam kurasakan kedua tangan Takumi yang memelukku dengan erat. Perasaan takut maupun khawatir darinya dapat kurasakan dengan jelas. Tanpa kata, kuelus punggungnya lalu memeluknya, seperti anak kecil yang mempertahankan boneka kesayangannya.

"...Ta- Hayama mengalami kekecewaan berat kepada keluarganya, terlebih kepada ibu serta kakak kandungnya. Namun Takumi begitu sabar walau Ibunya selalu saja memperhatikan kakaknya, Naoto. Perhatian dan kasih sayang orang tua tidak pernah dia rasakan, kecuali dari kakaknya. Dengan kata lain, hanya Naoto yang mengakui keberadaan Takumi..."

"...ayahnya?," tanya ayah tiba-tiba.

Aku menggeleng. "...rasa percaya kepada kakaknya, membuat Naoto meminta 'lebih' kepada Takumi. Tetapi sekali lagi, karena Takumi begitu percaya dengan kakaknya, Takumi hanya diam dan membiarkan sikap 'ganjil' kakaknya itu. Hingga suatu saat, ibunya mengetahui 'rahasia' kedua anaknya... dan... seperti yang bisa ayah dan kalian semua bayangkan, ibunya langsung mempercayai perkataan Naoto, walau sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya mengenai Takumi itu.. hanyalah fitnah..."

Perasaan terkejut maupun tidak percara, tergambarkan dengan jelas diseluruh penghuni ruangan, termasuk ayahku. Pelukan Takumi semakin erat, seiring tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan kurasakan pakaianku yang mulai terasa lembab. Pelukanku semakin kueratkan, karena aku tidak tahu apakah Takumi masih sanggup mendengarkan pernyataanku ini.

"...lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

Aku menghela nafas sejenak untuk menenangkan emosiku. "Rumah bagaikan neraka bagi Takumi. Terlebih sikap ibunya yang semakin kasar, bahkan mengirim Takumi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan rehabilitasi. Kebenaran Naoto baru terungkap setelah 1 tahun kemudian, serta 2 tahun yang lalu, Naoto meninggal dirumah sakit yang sama ketika Takumi dirawat." Keheningan kembali mengisi ruangan ini dan hanya isak tangis Takumi yang terdengar jelas olehku. "...yang ingin kukatakan kepada ayah adalah... biarkan kami bersama karena dirinya membutuhkan diriku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Apakah ayah ingat disaat aku meminta surat pernyataan kepindahanku dan memutuskan untuk tinggal dinegara kelahiran ibu?" Ayah mengangguk. "Aku sudah mengenal Takumi sejak konser Sachii dan mengetahui keberadaan dirinya melalui Shouzo, bahkan mendapatkan informasi bahwa dirinya mengalami 'human contact phobia'."

"...ta-tapi, sekarang...?"

Aku kembali mengangguk. "Ya. Seperti yang ayah lihat. Dia masih sulit untuk berinteraksi dengan orang-orang disekitarnya dan inilah mengapa aku ingin berada disisinya, Ayah..."

"Gii..."

Aku tersenyum sesaat kepadanya dan kini kulepaskan pelukanku lalu membalikan tubuhnya sehingga kami berdua berhadapan langsung dengan ayah. Tangan kananku menggenggam tangan kirinya lalu menatap ayah dengan pasti. "Kepada seluruh orang tua sekalian, dan ayah...," ucapanku terhenti sesaat untuk menatap ayah dan sekelilingku. "...sampai kapan kalian terus menekankan 'beban' kalian kepada 'kami'? Mengapa kami tidak diberi kebebasan untuk menjalankan 'kesenangan' semasa kami bersekolah, melakukan aktivitas yang kami suka dan menentukan masa depan kami? Kami bukanlah robot. Kami masih mempunyai hati dan perasaan untuk memberikan dan merasakan kasih sayang dari sahabat maupun orang-orang terkasih. Apakah kami tidak boleh mendapatkan itu?"

Tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dalam keheningan. Perasaan takut mulai kurasakan pada diriku namun genggaman Takumi membuatku kembali tenang. Senyuman pada wajahnya membuatku dapat kembali fokus dengan apa yang ada dihadapanku ini. Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar sebuah tepuk tangan dan tepuk tangan tersebut berasal dari Shouzo yang di ikuti oleh beberapa siswa Shidou lainnya. Hingga akhirnya seluruh ruangan dipenuhi oleh suara tepuk tangan kepada kami.

Perlahan Ayah berjalan melewati diriku namun sesaat ayah meletakan tangan kirinya pada bahuku dan berbisik, "Selamat, Giichi. Siapkan waktumu untuk kembali ke rumah untuk mengurus surat kepemilikan perusahaan. Ayah bangga dengan sikap dan pernyataanmu itu."

Senyuman dan perasaan lega kini mengisi seluruh tubuhku. "Ta-takumi,.. a-aku tidak bermimpi bukan?," ucapku tidak percaya dengan keberhasilanku.

Takumi menggeleng dan air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya. "Tidak Gii. Selamat atas keberhasilanmu."

"Takumi!" kupeluk dirinya dengan erat tanpa memperdulikan sekeliling. "Kita berhasil... kita berhasil..." seruku berulang-ulang dan terdengar suara siulan maupun tepuk tangan bagi kami.

Shouzo yang berada dibelakang, kini berjalan mendekati kami dan menepuk pundak kami berdua. "Selamat kepada kalian berdua. Namun kini saatnya kita kembali ke asrama dan membiarkan mereka melanjutkan acaranya..." Takumi maupun diriku mengangguk setuju atas pernyataannya.

Sebelum beranjak pergi, akupun beserta Takumi dan Shouzo meminta maaf atas segala keributan yang terjadi. Perasaan takutku menghilang dan digantikan dengan perasaan lega yang memenuhi seluruh pikiranku. Rasa senang dan bahagia membuatku semakin bersemangat dan membuat beban dipundakkupun terasa ringan. Seluruh keberhasilan ini tentu saja berkat dukungan seluruh sahabatku, terlebih kepada Takumi yang terus disisiku walau aku harus menceritakan masa lalunya itu.

Ketika kami dalam perjalanan ke asrama, tiba-tiba saja Shouzo menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya kepada kami. "Aku akan mengabari kepada yang lainnya dan kalian berdua dapat langsung kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat."

"Terima kasih, Shouzo," ucapku dan Shouzo hanya menepuk pundakku.

"Ingat, Gii. Aku meminta kalian untuk _istirahat,_ dan jangan bertindak macam-macam!," ledeknya sebelum berlari perlahan menuju gedung asrama.

"Dasar kau, Shouzo!," seruku sesaat dan menghena nafas untuk menutup rasa maluku. "Takumi," kupanggil namanya namun Takumi tidak memberikan reaksi apapun atas panggilanku. Kucoba untuk memposisikan diriku sejajar dengan wajahnya dan terlihat semburat merah mewarnai kedua pipinya. "Takumi? Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"U-ung! A-aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya terbatah-batah dan mengangguk perlahan seiring dirinya mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Aku yang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, kulihat sekelilingku sesaat lalu mencuri sebuah ciuman dari dirinya. Raut wajah Takumi semakin memerah dan dia hanya menatapku dengan malu melalui celah dari kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Kuposisikan bibirku pada telinganya dan berbisik, "Takumi, bagaimana kalau istirahatnya ditunda...?."

Takumi hanya diam menatapku dan sebuah pukulanpun mendarat pada bahuku. "G-gii...!" Akupun tertawa dan berjalan perlahan seiring Takumi menggenggam lengan bajuku dengan erat dibelakangku. Seperti anak kecil yang tidak ingin ditinggal oleh ibunya.

"Takumi, terima kasih," ucapku perlahan tanpa menghentikan perjalanan kami menuju asrama.

"Eh? Untuk apa, Gii?"

Kini kuhentikan langkahku lalu menatap wajah bingungnya. "Terima kasih sudah berada disisiku hingga akhir., Takumi Keberhasilan ini tidak mungkin kudapatkan tanpa kehadiran dirimu..." ucapku perlahan, lalu sesaat kuelus kembali rambutnya dan kembali mengecupnya sebelum memasuki pintu utama gedung asrama.

**-000ENDPART6000-**

**Kembali lagi Terima Kasih sudah membaca chapter Terakhir dari Cerita ini ^_^**

_Ini menjadi cerita terakhir arena Aoi memutuskan untuk berhenti . Baru menulis lagi jika ada 'request' khusus atau dalam fandom lainnya _


End file.
